Through Pain
by Snixxmore
Summary: Me odie a mi misma por convertirme en otra persona que no soy, pero al verla desprotegida y luchando por no lastimar a nadie, me hiso recordar porque estoy aquí, para protegerla. Puede que mi vida ya esta hecha una mierda, pero ella aun, debe de vivir. Y si debó de lograr que ella sobreviva aunque yo muera en el intento… lo haré. TheHungerGames/Faberry.
1. Capítulo I

_Capítulo I_

_"Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio"_

**_:: :: :: ::_**

_Hoy es el gran día._

Suspiro sarcásticamente embozando una sonrisa irónica recordando las palabras del presidente Snow, aquel hombre regordete de cabello blanco era difícil de olvidar. Tal vez el motivo sea porque ha dirigido los juegos del hambre durante décadas y ha llevado a la muerte a centenas de personas. La respuesta la sé y no quiero admitirla. ¿Por qué? Por el hecho de que me condenaría más de lo que ya estoy.

Debo decir que fue una estúpida idea oponerme contra al concejo del capitolio en la cena de hace una semana, sobre la cual, el tema de la noche fue decidir el tipo de muerte para los próximos condenados en la cosecha. El sólo pensar en cómo hablan de las muertes con tanta facilidad y fluidez, como si las personas que morían fueran títeres o muñecos que deben de ser desechados por solo el hecho de querer vivir, hizo aparecer un vacio en mi estomago y también que la furia comenzara a crecer. Me levante de aquella mesa sin mirar a absolutamente a nadie, aunque los presentes no parecían notar mi ausencia, pero cuando sentí un par de ojos mirándome con insistencia, me detuve frente a la puerta de roble. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que era una falta de respeto levantarse a la mitad de una cena y más si se trataban de los presidentes de cada distrito y el comité del capitolio, pero no me importó en lo absoluto. Volví mi cabeza hacia los presentes para solo recitar unas cuantas palabras antes de salir por la puerta.

¿Qué dije?

_"Me encantaría quedarme a comentar sobre como arrebatarle lo poco que les queda a las personas que tienen suerte de seguir con vida, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente sádica para llegar a su altura."_

Unas simples palabras que calaron hasta lo más profundo de algunas personas, otros solo observaron, algunos rieron. Snow se quedo quieto en su asiento continuando su gran cena que consistía en un gran estofado de calabaza, acompañado de un plato que contenía puré de patatas y una gran pieza de pavo horneado, bañado en salsa agridulce con una copa refinada de vino tinto frente a él.

Fue un gran error que podría haberme costado la vida esa misma noche. En primer lugar, porque desafiar a cualquier criatura superior del capitolio estaba estrictamente prohibido, y por último, porque quedó como un idiota que no podía defenderse de las palabras de una niña.

Sin embargo, sus labios fruncidos y el tinte malicioso que desprendían sus ojos al verme esa noche y esta mañana, me advertía que algo malo estaba por pasar. Algo verdaderamente terrible que me traería grandes consecuencias.

Me observo detenidamente frente al gran espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación mientras esperaba que la gran hora llegara. Recorro con mis ojos a través del reflejo del espejo, mí vestido sencillo con unas cuentas lentejuelas en la parte superior que hacían relucir perfectos arcoíris al ser golpeados por los cálidos y abrasadores rayos del sol que atravesaban el amplio ventanal de la habitación carmesí.

-Es un lindo vestido- susurró mi madre entrando como si la privacidad no importara, y si importara ella no respetaría esas reglas conmigo.- Pensé que lo guardarías para tú cumpleaños.

-No creo que sobreviva hasta esa fecha.-escupo con recelo volteando mi cuerpo para no verla, pero cuando vi su reflejo por el espejo, su tímida sonrisa se apagó de un momento a otro convirtiendo su rostro en uno más demacrado y viejo. Siento culpa, sin embargo no dije nada, ni me disculpé. Una Fabray nunca lo hace.

-No pasara nada, te lo prometo.-comentó con su voz apacible caminando hacía donde yo estaba.

-¡¿Así como prometiste que no correría peligro después de lo que dije en la cena? –grito como si mi vida dependiere de ello, estoy en un momento donde toda la adrenalina y los nervios están a flor de piel. ¿Qué acaso no descubrían que mi error podía costarme la vida?

-Quinn, lo que dijiste fue delicado y…

-No me engañes. Odio que lo hagan y tu más que nadie lo sabe. Me hiciste una promesa que se rompió al momento que vino ese idiota a saludarme esta mañana.- De nuevo mi furia se desata. Sé que ella no tiene la culpa por darme falsas esperanzas, pero no soporto nada de lo que esta pasando.- ¿No lo entiendes?-pregunto ya más calmada jugando con mis dedos.-... Solo no me mientas.

-Faltan 5 minutos para la cosecha, te esperamos afuera.

Nada está a mi favor, y todo está perdido.

Era claro que esta vez la cosecha no entusiasmaba a mi familia, ¿y cuando lo hacía?

El único que parecía adaptarse era mi padre. Obviamente siendo presidente del Distrito 12, año tras año veía gente ir y venir, morir y sacrificarse en la arena luchando por un futuro que jamás llegaría, un futuro que no tendría comienzo ni final. O tal vez si lo tenían, pero, todo lo que hicieran los llevaba a un solo camino: La muerte segura. Sin embargo, en ocasiones él era tan insensible que en estos momentos me resultaba totalmente normal (en algunos términos) observar la sonrisa que año tras año se forma al ver una nueva vida hundirse y condenarse a su propio indicio donde la prosperidad y la felicidad no se daban lugar.

Mi mente volvió en sí y noto unas gotas saldas fundiéndose en mis labios: estoy llorando. Rápidamente limpio el resto del líquido cristalino para alisar un poco mi hermoso vestido y acomodar mi cabello rubio detrás de mis orejas.

Suspiro antes de salir de aquella recamara, y también lo hago al momento que me encontré con el mundo real aplastando todas mis intenciones de salir huyendo de ese lugar. No pude y no lo hice, porque no podía hacerlo y si decidía hacerlo, lo más lógico era que acabara sin vida. ¿Y qué vida podría tener ahora? Como si ver a la gente morirse de hambre y de sed, de cansancio y de pena, de humillación y de soledad, fuera vida.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Russel con una mirada penetrante, casi golpeándome con ella.

-Y aunque no lo estuviera.-espeto con frialdad.

-Te lo buscaste, afronta tu realidad.- Y tenía razón. Yo misma busque mi destino e hice malas jugadas que me costaron el odio del presidente Snow, ¿Y por qué solo él? ¿Por qué no los demás? Eso nunca lo sabré.

El día de la cosecha era el único día donde la gente se compadecía de otros, por la forma en que se despedían sin decir nada más que _adiós_, para partir a una muerte segura, puesto que en el distritito 12, las posibilidades de salir con vida eran casi nulas, por no decir que nadie sobrevivía. Y si lo hacían, eran los distritos más desarrollados.

La plaza frente al palacio de justicia se lleno mediante pasaban los minutos, incluso yo quería que aquellos últimos minutos transcurrieran con lentitud, pero, la suerte no jugaba a mi favor y cuando menos lo pienso, observo frente a mí la escena trágica de cada año. Hombre situados a la parte izquierda rodeados de cuerdas y agentes de la paz como si fuera animales. En el caso de las mujeres no cambiaba mucho esta situación.

Silenciosamente salgo de mi casa, porque sé que el lugar que tenía enfrente de mí no era más que una casa, nunca llegaría ser un hogar, puesto que un hogar es donde las familias viven, platican, conversan, ríen, lloran juntas, se consuelan en los momentos difíciles y por más que alguien admita lo contrario y yo esté en un error, seguiré afirmando eso.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto cuando Effie, la encargada de sortear a los tributos en los juegos este año, tocó el templete con sus zapatillas rosa chillante y contrastó rápidamente debido al fondo gris y negro que daba el palacio de justicia.

Inmediatamente o más bien cuando Effie hizo aparición la pantalla gigante situada a un lado posterior de la criatura del capitolio comenzó a arrojar imágenes al azar hasta que mantuvo un rumbo fijo. Primero nos hacían a ver a todos como traidores, al revelarnos en una guerra donde la muertes nunca se podrán sustituir por nada del mundo. Después de eso nos mostraba la destrucción del distrito 13 donde la rebelión estallo hasta su máxima altura y a causa de esto, eliminaron todo rastro de ese lugar.

Aparto la mirada de aquella pantalla e hice frente a todas las personas que me rodeaban, y que querían salir del mismo transe en que yo estaba minutos anteriores, pero no podían despegar sus ojos de la pantalla donde nos hacían ver como traidores y después nos convertían en animales para diversión del público.

Effie con su gran peluca rosa al igual que sus labios, sus cejas y su vestido permaneció con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro lleno de maquillaje, y terminó en susurros las últimas palabras de nuestra perdición.

Antes de comenzar a hablar tocó el micrófono de una forma infantil, haciendo que este provocara ruidos de interferencia.

-¡Bienvenidos sean a la septuagésima cuarta entrega de los juegos del hambre!-habló con tal emoción que causo un revuelo en mi cabeza y en mi estomago.- Este año como los otros, las reglas serán las mismas, así que comencemos… Primero las damas.- aguanto la respiración e inclino mi cabeza para esperar a que mi nombre salga de sus coloridos labios para llevarme a la misma muerte.

Mis manos sudan y tiemblan con ligero nerviosismo, mi corazón palpita demasiado rápido y estoy segura que mis ojos avellana se dilataron con tanta fuerza que el color había cambiado a tonalidades más obscuras.

El tiempo pasa y nadie dice nada, se escuchaban a lo lejos a los Sinsajos cantar sin preocupaciones, libres de todo lo que los rodeaba, libres. Si tan sólo nosotros pudiéramos sentir esa libertad de poder volar y ser libres de ir a donde nosotros quisiéramos. Sacudo mi cabeza ante mis estúpidos pensamientos para levantar por fin mi rostro y encontrarme con el presidente Snow en la pantalla, ya que su imagen había quedado congelada haciéndonos a todos los presentes esclavos por naturaleza.

La mano de la pelirosa se movía de un lado a otro dentro de la urna donde los nombres estaban en pequeños papelitos doblados perfectamente. Su mano se detuvo y sacó firmemente el lienzo blanco. Sostengo mis manos con impaciencia y las aprieto a mi cuerpo.

-Rachel Berry.

Levanto mi vista e inmediatamente volteo hacia donde todos observaban a la condenada de este año. La veo salir de las filas ante la atenta mirada de todos.

La conozco, esa chica cursa la escuela conmigo. Es huérfana y nunca suele hablar con nadie, siempre esta cayada abrasada aun pequeño libro que lleva con ella a todas partes.

Rachel subió al escenario confundida y conmovida por la noticia mientras observaba a todos con intranquilidad, pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar, pero no. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos totalmente, pero carentes de brillo. Sus manos temblaban pero permanecían firmes a su cuerpo, mientras que su rostro flemático causaba controversia y lastima ante los demás.

No sé porque, pero me compadezco de ella, porque no desearía estar en su lugar ¿y a quien sí?

Sin embargo, podía haber asegurado mi vida a que de esa urna saldría mi nombre, estaba tan segura que daba miedo con la precisión con que lo tenía todo planeado.

Suspiro normalmente hasta llenar de aire mis pulmones, se sentía tan bien y con tanto alivio no morir este año, sin embargo me pareció confuso y ridículo todo mi comportamiento. Snow no puede hacer nada en las elecciones y si lo hace, sería fraude, pero ¿a quién le importa? A nadie.

-Es hora de los caballeros.

Effie camino de nuevo hasta la segunda urna que se encontraba a un lado de Rachel, que estaba casi tan pálida en comparación a la presentadora, al no tener salida. Pero debó apreciar que su fortaleza está intacta, no ha llorado. Quiere hacerlo, se ve en sus ojos cristalinos y en como aprieta sus manos con fuera a su vestido café, pero no les dará el gusto.

La pelirosa camino con paso contonearte y alegre hasta llegar al micrófono para dar el nombre del otro desafortunado.

-Y el caballero es…

Espero el nombre con lentitud, sin embargo jamás llega. La expresión de Effie era extraña, no sabía si era una mueca de disgusto o de frustración. Todo esto comenzó a alarmar gravemente a la gente que esperaba con ansias el desafortunado final de chico. Tal vez sea por drama, ya que la gente del capitolio es demasiado emocional en estos casos, sin embargo sucedió algo que no estaba en mis planes, ni en los de mis familia, ni siquiera en los del distrito… pero, sí en los de Snow.

-Quinn... Quinn Fabray.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y mis piernas empiezan a temblar de inmediato. Murmullos se forman continuamente que no puedo escuchar, ni quiero, por el simple motivo que son en mi nombre.

-Quinn Fabray, adelante.- carraspeó la voz de Effie con cansancio.

Siento como toda la gente que me rodeaba voltea su mirada sorprendida hacia mí, tanto como yo por la decisión y sobre todo el contenido del pequeño papel. Está claro que yo no soy un hombre, pero si cuestiono en algo la decisión acabaría muerta ahí mismo. Debía hacer un poco más larga mi da, tan siquiera unos días más.

Mis ojos destellan furia, confusión y conmoción. Eran sentimientos que se mezclaban y construían una pared inevitable de quitar sobre mí. No sé cómo mis piernas comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras era escoltada por los agentes de paz hasta llegar al escenario.

Effie me dio su mano para ayudarme a subir, pero la rechacé y lo hice por mi cuenta.

La vida en ocasiones es tan injusta para todos, para cada uno de todos nosotros y ahora aprendí que no se debe de jugar con fuego, y más si es un fuego tan creciente que podría quedar todo un país en segundos. Si se lo propusiera.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Cómo me asesinarían? ¿Jamás volvería? Las preguntas atacan mi mente sin dejarme con ninguna solución. Todo era caos, un tremendo caos que parecía un remolino abrasador en mi cerebro. No tengo conciencia de nada, no hablo, no veo, no respiro, ni siquiera sé si soy consciente de mi cuerpo.

La noticia me ha atacado por la espalda y en el lugar que menos lo esperaba.

Solo siento mi mano derecha levantarse por otra fuerza que no es la mía, si no la de Effie.

-¡Que comiencen la septuagésima cuarta entrega de los juegos del hambre!… y que la suerte este siempre de su parte.-termina su discurso confundida, pero aun así con la ilusión de seguir en esto.

Rachel voltea a verme y yo le respondo con mi rostro inexpresivo, rígido, sin sentimientos porque sé que eso no ayudara en anda, sin embargo ella se ve tan frágil e inexperta que parece una niña débil antes de echarse a llorar.

El silencio es macabro, ni una sola alma aplaude como lo hace Effie y eso me asusta ¿Por qué no harán sentir al capitolio feliz? Las palmas de Effie cesan y me doy tiempo para cerciorarme de todo el panorama.

Veo a todos con una expresión seria en sus rostros, no sé si sea por compasión o por satisfacción. He de decir que no era la persona más amable, ni atenta del planeta, que tampoco tenía amigos al igual que Rachel, pero por la forma en que nos miraban esas personas me sentí querida. La preocupación era palpables en sus rostros y estaban preocupadas por amabas, o por mi o por Rachel. Como sea. No importa, el punto era que estaba viendo lo que no veía a lo que llamaba familia. Russel sostenía la mirada firmemente al igual que Judy, si hubiese sido otro tipo de persona, hubiera parado todo y hubiera exigido una explicación al capitolio. Pero eso no sucedió.

Todo el distrito levanta tres dedos y nos apuntan con ellos.

Paso saliva en seco tratando de humectar un poco mi garganta que pareciese quedarse seca, pero no, no consigo hacer nada que no sea mirar a todos con ojos perdidos y sin brillo. Ahora comprendo sus palabras…_"Hoy es el gran día"… _el gran día para decirle a todos y en especial manifestar a mis padres, que el capitolio manda y que pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando ellos quieran.

Definitivamente la suerte no está de mi lado y sé que en estos juegos del hambre, Snow no descansará hasta verme muerta.

**_:: :: :: :: _**

* * *

_**Saludos a todos...**_


	2. Capítulo II

_Capítulo II_

"_Las personas dañadas son peligrosas porque saben que pueden sobrevivir"_

_**:: :: :: :: ::**_

¿En qué demonios me acabo de meter? ¿Acaso es un juego en venganza? ¿Venganza de quien? ¿Mía? ¿De mi estúpida familia? ¿Del maldito distrito 12? ¿De Rachel?

Reposo mis manos en la mesa de madera de una de las oficinas de mi padre donde me tenían reclutada, tratando de respirar de una forma no tan rápida para lograr contener las lagrimas acumuladas en mis ojos que luchaban por salir, más no les daría cabida libre para hacer tal cosa. Debo mantenerme firme, fuerte, y sin ningún sentimiento de por medio para no hacer más difícil todo esto, porque ¿qué pasaría si me pusiera a llorar como una magdalena? ¿Y que ganaría con ello? Absolutamente nada. Bueno, solo una cosa. El consentimiento de verme derrotada y eso es un gusto que no tendrán el privilegio de observar.

Noto como con rapidez se abre la puerta para encontrarme con mi mismísima familia. Una risa sarcástica y llena de odio resuena en mi cabeza, pero no sonrío, los observo detenidamente sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro, más que la de desprecio.

Así es, siento un total asco hacia mi familia. ¿Quién lo diría?

Es totalmente sencillo de entenderlo. Digan ustedes ¿Un padre es que el te defiende de todo? ¿No? ¿Qué bajo ninguna circunstancia duda en dar su vida por la de su hijo?

-Quinn, preciosa…- la voz de mi madre se quiebra al pronunciar esas frágiles palabras y se lanza a mis brazos, que están extendidos de alguna forma y logro abrasarla unos cuantos segundos para luego separarme de ella y observarla con tristeza al igual que a Russel.

-Te dije que no te opusieran frente al capitolio, por tú culpa estoy en grandes problemas. Eres una idiota.- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus delgados labios que con una dureza extrema me golpeo en lo más profundo de mi alma. Es verdad, me dolió, pero me dolió más el hecho de que el no me defendió, que no fue capaz de ir ante los agentes de la paz y decir que todo era un error, que mi nombre no debía haber estado ahí, que detuvieran esa parte de los juegos y que sortearan el nombre de otro tributo. Pero no, no hizo nada, solo se quedo de pie observando cómo me condenaban a muerte.

-¿Y tú no tienes nada que reclamarme?- pregunte sencillamente a Judy mientras su llanto se hizo presente de un momento a otro y cubrió su rostro con sus delgadas manos para susurrar palabras inentendibles para mis oídos.

La condena termino, es ahí cuando observo que todo está perdido, que ellos no harán nada para salvar a su única hija y que moriré en cuando entre a la arena de juego.

-Hagan algo. No se preocupen por mí cuando entre en la arena, no recen por mí cuando estén a punto de matarme y sobre todo no lloren por mí si reciben mi cuerpo desmembrado, que eso solo revelara lo hipócritas que son ante todo el distrito. Prefiero horrarles la humillación pública.- un golpe resuena por toda la habitación, y siento como mi mejilla izquierda empieza a arder y punzar con fuerza mientras veo la mano levantada de Russel, una cara estupefacta de Judy y el orgullo de Russel en el suelo. Es fantástico. Y no lloro, ni lo dejo sin estribos como suelo hacerlo, solo comienzo a reírme agriamente de su incompetencia y poca tenacidad. Sin duda ese es el hombre cobarde que conocí y no vale la pena recordarlo.

Con la misma rapidez con que entraron, salen sin decirme ninguna palabra, y lo admito, es lo mejor que han hecho en toda su vida, no despedirme con falsas palabras.

Un agente de la paz entra a la habitación diciéndome que es hora. Hora de partir y dejar el Distrito 12. Me vuelvo observando al pueblo tranquilo y sin ninguna preocupación, porque este año ningún adolecente en sus familias morirá.

Camino sin prisa a lo largo del pasillo principal del palacio de justicia dejando atrás toda mi vida sin sentido y continuando más mi mente y cuerpo a la eternidad donde solo luchare hasta que muera.

Un tren extremadamente lujoso aborda la vía de tren, formando vagones infinitos que no pareciesen tener fin.

-Señorita, suba por favor.- recita un agente de la paz, Cray, creo que es su nombre. Ya que bueno… el me ha hecho varios favores.

Piso con cautela los 4 escalones que separan el suelo del tren para subir con cuidado y darme del lujo se suspirar con más tranquilidad. No lo puedo creer, estar en un lugar que me lleva al final de mis días me da más tranquilidad que el lugar donde crecí y me forme durante 17 años. Algo fantástico para anotarlo en mis notar mentales.

_Nunca estuve en un hogar._

Antes de que la tranquilidad se valla, llega hacia mí, Effie, con diferente ropa a la que traía puesta hace una hora, ahora no lleva su tonos rosas, pero si un color pastel más bajo y no tan extravagante: ella lo llama un traje para viajar.

-¡Querida rápido, el almuerzo está listo!

Ella toma mi mano y me lleva a rastras hacia un hermoso comedor a lo largo de una cabina del tres. Son impresionantes los detalles de las cosas.

Una mesa larga, aproximadamente de 3 metros esta abastada de las típicas comidas del capitolio. Dos pavos horneados lucían la mesa a cada extremo, en el centro 4 arreglos prácticamente de frutas, hielo, vinos y bebidas, descansaban al alcance de todos. Creo que hay más comida pero no le presto atención, en estos momentos mi estomago quiere regresar lo poco que cene anoche y no es muy bueno ver tanta comida junta.

De nuevo escucho la voz chillona de Effie que cada vez se acercaba más, la ignoro y procedo a observar un gran ventanal del tren donde todas las imágenes del distrito doce se visualizan en mi mente. No puedo evitarme sentirme culpable, por condenar al distrito, pero era algo que no podía evitar y se, que si yo no hubiera hablado nadie más lo hubiera hecho.

Incluso he llegado a pensar que me siento bien estando aquí, puesto que ya no tendré que ver con tanta insistencia los juegos, que cada vez se vuelven más duros, peligrosos y sanguinarios. Por un lado intento sacarle lo positivo, y me doy cuenta que eso es lo único positivo que veo.

Volteo levemente y me encuentro con una imagen que no esperaba. A la orilla de la mesa Rachel está observando la comida con ¿adoración? Debe de ser así porque sus ojos se abren cada vez más al poder observar aquella comida tan extravagante y exquisita, sin embargo hay algo en su mirada, parece culpa.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto estúpidamente acercándome con paso lento hasta llegar a un metro de distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Ella niega con su cabeza sin apartar sus ojos de un pavo asado con salsa agridulce que caía a cada costado del animal cocinado.

-¿Y tú?- al escuchar su voz me da un vuelco al corazón. Se percibe tan triste y pagada que su pregunta fue un susurro que oí con claridad.

-No, el solo ver la comida del capitolio me da asco.- escupo con amargura teniendo presente el recuerdo de la cena con el Panem. ¿Como esas personas podía producir tanto odio en mí? Oh, encuentro el por qué. Por tratarnos como animales de circo.

-Debe de estar deliciosa.-susurró prestando atención a mi postura, pero sin despegarse ni siquiera un centímetro de la mesa.

¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Me preguntó internamente relajando más mi cuerpo. Hasta ahora tengo en mi mente una lista de cosas de las cuales no debo hacer. La primera en la lista es no socializar con el enemigo, pero ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Rachel? ¿El capitolio? ¿Los demás distritos? ¿A los tributos?

Absolutamente todos son mis enemigos, aquí no puedo confiar en nadie, porque sé que si confió moriré más pronto.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no me apetece comerla.-comento como si nada olvidándome de Rachel y dándole la espalda me paseo con seguridad a través de la mesa con un toque de autoridad.

-Que esperan, el almuerzo está servido y no las esperara toda la vida.

Debo decir que Effie no me agrada del todo, en las pocas horas que llevo de conocerla lo único que hace es dar órdenes y quejarse de que no todo está bien hecho. Además de ser del capitolio, tiene una cómica manera de hablar y de llevar las cosas. Los juegos para ella son juegos, nada más.

Tomo asiento ante la estúpida mirada suplicante de Effie que no deja de observarme, para permanecer inerte en la mesa. Solo miro mi plato vacio y escucho el sonido de los cubiertos moverse con una agilidad impresionante.

-Come, está demasiado bueno.

Levanto mi vista y observo la penetrante mirada de Rachel prestándome extrema atención. Sus pestañas largas y espesas se cierran una y otra vez mientras que sus labios embozan una ligera comida.

-No quiero.-reprocho como una niña pequeña.

-Quinn… Disfruta antes de que puedas perderlo todo.-su mirada triste me anima y por difícil que parezca tomo un panecillo que se encuentra en una canasta perfectamente tejida dándole un aspecto a casa. Muerdo el panecillo y mis papilas gustativas explotan. Rachel tenía razón, absolutamente todo esta delicioso, yo lose, todos lo saben, hasta un animal podría saberlo, pero con la pequeña razón de que miles de gentes podrían estar comiendo esto y no solo la comida podrida que da cada distrito hace que la culpa vuelva a mí, mientras que Rachel sigue comiendo. Se ve feliz rodeada de decenas de platillos que puedo asegurar que nuca probó y no sé porque una sonrisa invade mi rostro sin quererlo, al menos ella disfruta antes de su muerte.

-¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? Nuevas presas este año, perfecto.

La sonrisa se borra de un momento a otro al observar al causante de mis problemas.

Conozco al rubio que camina tambaleante por todo el comedor y arrastras consigue sentarse no tan decentemente en una de las sillas del comedor. Su mirada azul está perdida y veo que no deja de mezclar el agua que le ofrecen con alcohol.

-¡Haymitch compórtate!...-grita Effie totalmente enfada por su comportamiento.

-Valla ¿y tú de dónde saliste?… ¿te escapaste del orfanato?- Rachel no contesto, continuo comiendo con su rostro cabizbajo.- Bien, creo que estarás mejor aquí que dentro de él, sobre todo si sabes que te juegas tu futuro y nunca volverás…- no lo dejo terminar por que incisivamente tomo el primer cuchillo que veo y trato de darle en su mano que esta reposada. Finalmente fallo, pero quedo a centímetros de su manga provocándole un susto o tal vez impresión.

-Cortándome la mano no evitaras el futuro de ella ni el tuyo, así que mejor compórtate y trata de no matarme para poder aconsejarte de cómo seguir con vida.- su aliento a alcohol penetra hasta lo más profundo de mis pulmones y no puedo evitar voltear mi rostro totalmente furioso.

-Viéndote, creo que no me llegarían ningunos de tus concejos.-contesto aun sin verlo y evadiendo la mirada de Rachel y Effie.

Un silencio incomodo se forma en la meza. Effie comienza a parlotear de lo interesante y difíciles que serán los juegos este año, sobre cómo debemos de presentarnos ante el capitolio, también menciona que debemos estar impecables en cuanto a todo.

Ahí comprendo, al decir impecables, se refiere a la estética, pero le veo un doble sentido. La comida que vemos al alrededor y todas las atenciones son para dar la mejor cara ante la situación, quieres hacernos pensar que ganaras los juegos del hambre y permanecerás con una vida llena de lujos iguales a estos. Todo es una motivación, absolutamente todo.

Haymitch no despega sus ojos azules de mi ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Qué habrá detrás de toda esa imagen e borracho amanecido? No sé lo que piensa, pero su mirada es parecida a la mía, aunque es raro admitirlo, es la misma que forme el día que me fue de a cena. Una mirada llena de arrogancia y pesadez, pero al mismo tiempo llena de ira e impotencia.

-¿Algún consejo?- la voz de Rachel parece distraerlo un poco, porque ya no está mirándome ahora la observa a ella haciendo una mueca con su cara. Sin decir más toma su vaso lleno de vino y nos da la espalda.

Effie reclama de sus modales, Rachel lo observa plenamente esperando una respuesta, y lo simplemente lo ignoro.

-Coman todo lo que puedan porque en poco tiempo no lo volverán a hacer… a menos que los fantasmas puedan comer.

La manera tan dura y perfecta de decirlo me forma un nudo en la garganta, al paso de que ya no sé si mi mano se mueve con inquietud o es por miedo. Rachel asiente tristemente para observarme.

-Al menos es honesto.- susurra poniendo repentinamente su mano sobre la mía.

La calidez es inmediata y también el alivio, porque cuando siento el toque de nuestras pieles dejo de temblar y rápidamente volteo hacia su rostro.

Me está demostrando compasión, eso es algo que los tributos no deben hacer, porque dentro de unos pocos días tendré que asesinarla.

Separo bruscamente mi mano, dejándola estupefacta por mi actitud descortés, para levantarme sin decir nada, para no mirar a nadie, para no dar miradas de complacencias, para ya no ser la niñita perfecta, para empezar a fomentar un forma de pensar diferente, y lo más importante, para que ella no sienta lastima por mí.

_**:: :: :: :: :: **_

* * *

_**Gracias por comentar y Leer, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y también el hecho de haber recibido muy bien el Ficc… Hasta la próxima C:**_


	3. Capítulo III

_Capítulo III_

"_Quizá la mayor equivocación acerca de la soledad es que cada cual va por el mundo creyendo ser el único que la padece"_

**_:: :: :: :: ::_**

-Que la suerte siempre este de su parte…- aprieto más el agarre de mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas mientras escondo mi rostro en el hueco de los muslos y mi abdomen para reír amargamente en silencio.

Lo único que puedo escuchar eran las pequeñas risillas nerviosas que dan paso a sollozos cada vez más fuertes que no se apagan, solo permanecen ahí en el aire, dispersos haciendo eco en cada llanura de la habitación y regresan a una velocidad impresionante hasta mis oídos.

Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro sola desde que dejé el distrito 12, suena lógico porque obviamente no puedo compartir habitación con Rachel, en estos momentos me alegro de esa decisión.

La pregunta que cuestiona mi mente es ¿qué hago aferrada a mis piernas en posición fetal dejando que las lagrimas escapen por mis ojos? Soy una Fabray, los Fabray no sienten miedo de nada, son de piedra, no tienen sentimientos (por así decirlo) pueden soportar lo que se les atraviese en el camino, son capaces de ver atrocidades y no compadecerse por nadie. Pero, en este caso particular, soy Yo la que estará siendo monitoreada por millones de espectadores, me observarán en la arena, verán cómo me desangro, como posiblemente me lastimo y finalmente como muero.

Es desolador el panorama que mi mente es capaz de crear y me sorprende que horas antes no lo hubiera visto de ese modo, puesto que tiendo a imaginar cosas antes de que pasen para advertirme y no desilusionarme después de lo que fuera a suceder. Es como un protector. Sin embargo, en estos momentos ese _"protector" _está haciendo de las suyas agregando más imágenes de las que yo puedo soportar o tal vez estoy exagerando. Definitivamente no exagero, estoy hablando de los juegos del hambre donde matan a personas sin motivo alguno y para uso de diversión, definitivamente será algo bueno todo lo que imagino. En los juegos del hambre no hay piedad.

Suspiro mientras me inclino para sentarme en la cama y cubro mi rostro con mis manos con el motivo de limpiar mis lágrimas. Fracaso, puede que logre limpiarlas pero después de esas salen, más y más y más. Así continuo un par de minutos más, puesto que veo como un ligero travieso rayo de sol atraviesa la cortina de la ventana para dejar iluminado un parte la cama, justamente donde me encuentro.

Trato de recostarme en la cabecera de la cama, y al momento que mi nuca toca el fino material, un dolor invade la zona.

-Lo que faltaba.-Musito en voz baja.

Ciertamente estoy mal, mi cabeza no deja de doler, supongo que tendré los ojos rojos e hinchados y mi cara ha de tener un color pálido a causa de la falta de alimento. Perfecto, Effie va a matarme antes de tiempo.

Antes de que pueda levantarme para limpiar mi cara tocan la puerta. Lo único que puedo hacer es limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y contestar un simple _"Pase"_ con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Imagine que Effie entraba por la puerta empezando a dar órdenes por todos lados mientras que sus tacones resonaban haciendo eco en mi cabeza y mi agudo dolor comenzaba a crecer, pero no. Al contrario de tacones unas suaves pisadas se acercaban caminando lentamente para finamente sentarse en el lecho de mi cama.

-¿Mala noche?- preguntó tranquila. Sé que aunque no pudo ver mi rostro porque mi rubio cabello cae sobre él, además que ha notado mi tono de voz y algunas diferencias en mi aspecto, aunque no las diga.

-Algo así... y ¿la tuya?- me atrevo a indagar retirándome algunos mechones de mi rostro y pasar una suave franela por mi mentón.

-Igual-contestó encogiéndose de hombros removiéndose un poco en su lugar-. Aunque agradezco algo, al fin pude dormir cómodamente antes de morir.- suspira con un aire amistoso tomándose su broma como un comentario chistoso. Se lo que trata de hacer, trata de animarme.

-¿Es muy incomodo dormir en el orfanato?

-Lo es, apenas puede diferenciarse el pobre colchón en el que dormimos. – Puedo entenderla, bueno realmente no puedo porque nunca he pasado por la carencia de comida, vestido y un lugar decente para dormir, pero cuando mi madre visitaba los orfanatos acreditando donaciones de poca comida yo permanecía junto a ella pegada como si mi vida dependiera de ello y a lo lejos veía como los niños no juagaban y permanecían tristes, también que algunas camitas todas desubicadas y los colchones con resortes salidos. Desde que cumplí 10 ya no quise ir a ese lugar. No por una muestra de superioridad, si no porque no podía seguir viendo eso y no hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Sin embargo Rachel, aunque es muy seria tiene sus momentos donde no paraba de hablar. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, era una niña llena de vida, sus ojos desplegaban un brillo más fuerte que el del sol, sus facciones y las sonrisas que desprendía de su fina y sonriente carita hacían que deleitara como una persona tan feliz. Claro, eso cambio cuando un año después hubo una explosión en la mina donde uno de sus padres trabajaba y murió. Su madre huyo a quien sabe dónde, pero ya podía darse por muerta.

Desde ese día cada mirada, cada sonrisa fue desapareciendo, aquella niña alegre se convirtió en una adulta de un momento a otro. Al no haber ningún familiar que se quedara con la custodia de Rachel, fue ingresada al orfanato.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que disfrutara?-pregunto levantándome y arreglándome el vestido que no había sido capaz de quitarme ayer por la tarde.- Nos están llevando a matarnos y tú me dices que disfrute ¿Por qué?- de nuevo mis palabras se escuchan con un tono de enojo, pero no lo es. Solo utilizo ese tipo de voz cuando estoy realmente confundida y en estos momentos no me encuentro muy bien.

-¿Acaso no piensas disfrutar hasta el último de tus días?- se levanto observándome fijamente mientras su tono era neutro y calmado.- Cuando estaba pequeña mis padres me enseñaron a vivir el momento y dejar todo el pasado atrás.

-Y así fue como quedaste huérfana.- respondo duramente enfrentándome a su mirada que en un santiamén cambia a otra más obscura y triste.

Lo sé, todo lo que estoy haciendo está mal, pero estoy en un momento donde necesito atacar para sentirme realizada. Sé que no puedo sacar el dolor de otra forma y la única manera es lastimar a los que me rodean.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres Quinn?-Contraataca. Una muy buena jugada de su parte, pero simplemente eso no duele tanto.

-Para mi están muertos.-respondo sin más acercándome al espejo de cuerpo de la amplia habitación.

-Nunca digas eso…-responde enojada a espaldas mía.

-¿Como no decirlo Rachel? Tú no sabes nada.

Tenso mi mandíbula pensando en mi siguiente jugada, Rachel me está poniendo a prueba y no dejaré que me gane en nada. Está jugando, lose. Dolerá, eso también lose. Pero es imposible parar esto. Ella no me conoce y no tiene ningún derecho a jugar y a decirme lo que está o no está mal.

-Puede que no sepa de lo que estás hablando, pero si mis padres aun vivieran harían lo posible porque yo no…

-Tú acabas de decirlo Rachel.- interrumpo volteándome sorpresivamente asustándola.- ¡Mi padre no hizo absolutamente nada por salvarme, pudo hacerlo y no lo hizo! ¡Mi madre se quedo observando cómo me condenaban a este estúpido juego que no parece tener fin y eso que ni ha comenzado! ¡¿Que pasara cuando comience Rachel? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué maldita sea pasara? ¡¿Disfrutarán mi muerte? ¡¿Lloraran por mí?- ya no estoy en mis casillas, ella acaba de sacar una parte de mi que odio. Sin embargo Rachel contesta a mi pregunta asintiendo lentamente y con temor.-No lo harán.

Termine frente a ella con mi rostro lleno de desolación, obviamente no puedo verme, pero siento como mis mejillas arden y mis ojos comienzan a mojarse.

-Papá decía que un hijo…

-¡Tú y tus estúpidos padres!… lo que te han dicho son puras palabrerías sin sentido y además…

-Puede que sean palabrerías, pero ellos hubieran hecho más que los tuyos.- Golpe bajo, un golpe muy bajo y lleno de verdad. Ajusto más mi mandíbula, tanto que siento y escucho el rechinido de mis dientes al tocarse. Esta vez no evito que unas lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas y asiento con nostalgia. Su expresión cambiaba cada segundo a una más desoladora al igual que la mía, nos hacemos daño, pero ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a darse por vencida.

-Lástima que no, están muertos y nunca volverán. Disfruta la decepción.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin querer decirlas, pero total, ya lo hice y puedo decir que no me arrepiento de ella. Sé que después lo haría pero hoy no.

Un líquido cristalino resbala por la mejilla de Rachel mientras que sus labios se movían a causa del llanto. La lastime demasiado.

-Effie te espera en el comedor.- Sin decir nada da media vuelta y me deja sola.-Sabes, pensé que eras diferente… pero una persona que recurre a golpes tan bajos como los tuyos, me decepciona y ciertamente te digo que me das tristeza.-terminó y salió por la puerta.

Al momento que se escucho el crujido de la puerta cerrarse mis hombros comienzan a convulsionarse violentamente al igual que mi pecho. Mis sienes están por estallar y los gemidos de mi boca se hacen más auditables, pero ya nada me importa.

Mi llanto sobrepasa todas las barreras que jamás había roto. Mis rodillas comienzas a perder su fuerza y débilmente caigo al suelo empapada en llanto abrasando fértilmente mis piernas, como si ahí encontrara a una soluciona mis problemas. No las hay y sé que nunca las encontraré.

Tallo mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano y paso mi mano por mi cabello revuelto.

Nunca pensé encontrar a una persona tan fuerte además de mí, pero es obvio que Rachel lo es, es demasiado fuerte que no se si pueda contra su fortaleza que parece arrasar con todo lo que toca.

Rachel es más fuerte que yo, pero nunca lo voy a admitir. Sin embargo lo que si diré, es que es muy buena jugadora y que en cualquier momento me puede atacar por la espalda.

_Nota mental 2._

_No socializar con el enemigo. Principalmente, Rachel Berry._

**_:: :: :: :: ::_**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios.**

**Nota: aun no sé si Rachel tendrá un parecido a Katniss, no lo sé, y las cosas pueden cambiar.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias:***


	4. Capítulo IV

_Capítulo IV_

"_En ocasiones le tenemos miedo a la soledad porque estando con ella suele hablarnos de lo que por comodísimo nos evadimos en nuestra vida"_

_**:: :: :: :: :: **_

Una luz blanca es todo lo que veo, tan blanca y pura que está a punto de dejarme sin visión, pero no le doy importancia y trato de mantenerme inerte en la fría mesa de metal.

No sé que hacen ni que me harán, pero solo dejo que hagan algo. Después de todo es su trabajo.

Mantengo mis pensamientos en blanco al igual que la enorme luz que veo, sin embargo es imposible permanecer en una atmosfera donde yo quiero tranquilidad, cuando escucho miles de ruidos a mí alrededor y también siento miles de piquetes a lo largo de mi piel desnuda. Duelen, sería mentira si digo que no, pero a comparación de todo lo que ha pasado aquellas puntadas pasan insignificantemente por mi cuerpo.

Pensé que la llegada al capitolio iba a ser un poco más extremista, pero no fue así.

Después de que Effie nos obligara a darnos una ducha y a desayunar una decena de platillos que después vomité, bajamos del tren. Pensé que al liberarnos de este encierro pasaríamos a otro, no me equivoqué.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del tren un enorme pasillo se dio frente a nosotros, baje con cuidado del tren debido a los escalones que amenazaban por darme una mala jugada. Aun así pude percibir la sonrisa de mi equipo profesional esperándome al final de aquel enorme pasillo.

Recuerdo que alise mi vestido (en esta ocasión después de la ducha, tuve la oportunidad de conocer uno de los diseños de mi estilista, que era conformado por un perfecto vestido, no era muy elegante pero tampoco sencillo. Era perfecto.) Y camine de forma elegante y sin mirar atrás. Solo observé de Reojo que la sonrisa de Effie se expandía más al poder lograr que sus clases fallidas sobre como caminar correctamente funcionaran a la perfección.

Llegué hasta ellos olvidándome de todo, de Rachel, Effie y hasta de Haymitch que renegaba mientras un equipo especial intentaba cargarlo puesto que su estado de ebriedad era demasiado grave. Incluso me pregunto ¿cómo puede tomar tanto y mantenerse tan sobrio para dormir con un cuchillo en la mano? Nunca lo sabré y no me interesa hacerlo.

-Hace tiempo que no veía una piel tan fina como la tuya, será una desgracia que tengas que ir a la arena.

No contesto, ni me muevo, solo suspiro con pesadez dejándome llevar una y otra vez por los pequeños zumbidos de los aparatos que suenan a mí alrededor.

-Sabes no hablas mucho, pero desde que te vi cuando fuiste elegida como tributo pensé que si no ganabas, que sería un total delito llevarte ahí. Eres hermosa Quinn, Demasiado. Aunque unos arreglos o un tatuaje te haría ver mejor…-Abro mis orbes avellana de un momento a otro y maldigo por lo bajo mi estúpido error. Peor es comprensible tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Y como no tenerlo si tienes a una persona del capitolio diciéndote que eres hermosa, pero que te verías mejor con unos arreglos. No me imagino con sus narices respingadas o sus cabelleras teñidas de un color morado chillante, o sus tatuajes extraños que abarcan sus brazos. ¡Que Dios me libre de esta!

-Perfecto, te comportaste bien, hay unos que ni siquiera soportan esto… Débiles. No saben que la belleza cuesta.

Glassie se encargara de mí en cuanto maquillaje y arreglos en la piel. O eso creí escuchar durante dos horas mientras se encargaba de eliminar todo resto de bello, impureza y defecto visible en mi cuerpo.

-Espera aquí, en unos minutos estará aquí tu diseñador.

Bufo con fastidio mientras me mantengo indefensa, desnuda y un cierto sonido proveniente de mi estómago se hace notar. Tengo hambre. Eso no parece ser el descubrimiento del siglo, ya que no he comido desde hace 3 días y si llegue a probar alimento, este iba a parar a un solo lugar… el retrete.

-Quinn Fabray.-susurran.

Dispongo a mover mi cabeza asintiendo y enderezando mi cuerpo desnudo sobre la fría mesa de hierro puro donde me encontraba postrada.

-Un Placer señorita Fabray.

Levanto un poco mi cabeza y veo a un hombre alto, su piel obscura hace resaltar sus ojos pardos y su musculatura es increíble, aunque lo disimule con la ropa. Unos adornos dorados acompañan sus parpados y sus espesas pestañas están teñidas de igual color, al igual que algunas partes de su corto cabello negro.

Glassie llega hasta mi, toma mi mano y de un solo movimiento tira de mi para poner mis pies en el suelo. Me indica con sus manos que me mantenga firme mientras los ojos de mi modista me recorren el cuerpo. No lo niego, es vergonzoso y noto mis mejillas arder.

-Haremos un gran trabajo Glassie. Señorita mi nombre es Cinna, un placer conocerla.-Estira su mano hacia mi cuerpo y yo anonadada no dudo en hacer lo mismo.- Creo que la he incomodado bastante… en aquel armario hay cierta ropa hecha su medida, colóquesela y nos vemos en unos minutos cuando usted este cambiada.

Sin decir nada más sale de la habitación en completo silencio mientras Glassie corre inmediatamente hasta el armario para tomar la ropa que me corresponde. Un parpadeo más y aparece frente a mí con sus s pupilas mieles destellando alegría y un entusiasmo sorprendente.

Mi maquillista me ayuda a colocarme un conjunto de ceda que no logro observar muy bien puesto que a la velocidad que trabaja es increíble y mis torpes movimientos la retrasan cada vez más. Eso lo noto en sus expresiones de querer matarme cuando no coopero con ella. Finalmente y después de una gran lucha de una blusa color crema sin magas que dio guerra de mas, logre que ocupara su lugar adecuado en mi cuerpo.

-Espera aun más, no hemos terminado.- corre inmediatamente a traer uno de sus pinceles y una caja pequeña la cual se pierde de mi vista cuando me obliga a mantener mi rosto en alto para poder terminar correctamente, o eso creo yo. Nunca una persona se esmera tanto en maquillar a alguien.

Con sus orbes a su máximo expandir y sus manos trabajando sobre mi rostro siento un par de manos tocar mi cabello. Me remuevo un poco inquieta en mi incomodo lugar y bufo con resistencia.

-No te muevas.-Dice manteniendo una postura firme.- Chester algo simple, hoy no es su momento.

_"Hoy no es su momento"_

Me pregunto que querrán decir estas palabras. ¿Mi hora para qué? No le encuentro mucho sentido, pero lo que más se acerca en contestar a mis preguntas es el desfile de presentación, donde nos hacen lucir en muchos casos estúpidos, nerviosos y como otro pedazo de carne. Es una de las cosas que más odio de este juego interminable.

-Cariño no es bueno enojarse, saldrán arrugas.- Al parecer mi estilista nota mi coraje y trato de relajar más mi rostro, mis sentimientos y desahogar mi cerebro.- ¡Oh por dios, estas hermosa! ¡Hice un gran trabajo!-Se alago ella misma con una sonrisa brillante dando saltitos en su lugar. Lo tome ligeramente bien puesto que las personas del capitolio solían ser así, orgullosas de sí mismas, con mucha ambición, alegres y sobre todo contenían un ego enorme el cual no era posible bajar.

-¿No te observarás?

Volteo y veo a Cinna al filo de la puerta con una mirada serna y llena de calma. Me levanto con un poco de de dolor, aun así logro ocultarlo, y camino a paso lento a un espejo de cuerpo completo que reluce en el centro de la habitación blanca.

Mi reflejo esta matándome, es tan deslumbrante y amenazador para mí que es intangible el daño que me hace.

Mi cabello rubio está sujeto en una coleta donde mi fleco cubre el lado izquierdo de mi frente sin tapar mis ojos verdes que brillan de rabia y de impresión bajo unas sombras claras y relativamente combinando con todo mi atuendo. Mi rostro esta pálido justo como yo lo imagine, pero hay una gran diferencia con la que no contaba. Perfectamente todo está cubierto de maquillaje con ligeros toques rosados sobre mis mejillas. Mi ropa alisada e increíblemente perfecta sobre mi cuerpo. La blusa que dio guerrilla resaltaba mi esbelto cuerpo y el pantalón de tela negro me daba un cierto toque de madures.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Me encanta.-miento fingiendo una gran sonrisa sin quitar mis ojos del espejo.

-Me alegra mucho Quinn.

Ahora sé que mi voz no puede sonar más falsa y que Cinna lo notó. Me entenderé bien con él.

-Disculpe…

La voz a mis espaldas me hace voltearme, pero no es un giro rápido, si no uno calmado y controlado el cual termina cuando me encuentro con los ojos obscuros de Cinna mirándome con picardía y elegancia.

Solo por su inconfundible voz y sus ojos dolidos puedo reconocerla.

Su pequeño fleco recto cae sobre su frente de una manera dispersa e infantil mientras que las capas más largas de su cabello reposan sobre sus hombros cubiertos por un vestido crema sin mangas y de corte recto donde un listón negro de ceda marcaba su cintura. Su rostro fue una de las cosas que más me impresionó, sus cejas estaban minuciosamente delineadas y sus espesas pestañas negras adquirían un color verde obscuro, casi notorio, pero no para mis ojos. Su maquillaje era sencillo pero adornaba su piel morena perfectamente y sus labios eran una de las cosas más sorprendentes que jamás pude haber observado. El Gloos que los adornaba parecía brillar ante la iluminación haciéndolos más voluptuosos y apetecibles.

-Creo que no tendrán problema en contrastar, lo hacen muy bien y eso les da una muy buena ventaja.

-¿Por qué es una ventaja?-pregunta a la par que se acerca a mí a paso lento.

-Porque al ser aparentemente diferentes tienden a ser más independientes de su estilo, vida y personalidad.-comentó Cinna observadnos desde la puerta. Era raro que no había cambiado su posición e incluso me atrevo a decir que no nos a quitado la mirada desde que llegamos. Me agrada, pero su presencia me hace sentirme un poco intimidada.

-¿En que nos serviría eso?- Hablo por primera vez desde que entro Rachel e inmediatamente siento la mirada de todos sobre mí.

-En ganar patrocinadores, porque sin ellos están completamente muertas en la arena.

-¿Entonces cada una debe actuar diferente?-cuestiono tomando un papel en aquella conversación que se volvía un poco más interesante. Acabábamos de llegar y ya nos indicaban que hacer para no morir en la arena.

-Dijo que tendían a ser diferentes, no que debían actuar.-La puerta se abre de par en par dejando ver a Haymitch no muy arreglado puesto que la corbata le colgaba del cuello y su pantalón no parecía quedarle muy bien, a menos unas 3 tallas más grandes. Me alegro que este aquí.- Pero pienso que Marilyn Monroe podría ser la gentil y adorable señorita, aunque también la arrogante. Le sale muy bien.-Y todo el gusto que tenía hacia él se derrumba en ese instante.

Las voces vuelven en sí y se crea un pequeño debate por quien de las dos debería ser el personaje bueno y el otro malo. Tomando en cuenta a lo largo de mi vida se que no es muy bueno ser el malo, pero también aprendí que nunca estaba mal probar un poco de todo. Solo que los resultados de mentirle a todos y a uno misma son catastróficos.

-Contrastar no creo que sea difícil.-Escucho la clara voz de Rachel que observa concentrada a su diseñador y asesor moviéndose un poco inquieto por la sala.

-Créeme que es difícil fingir una persona que no eres.-Un susurro involuntario sale de mi boca y me lamento por ello. Sé que pronto vendrá una de las tantas conversaciones que no terminan nada bien entre nosotras dos.

-¿Y cuándo dejaras de hacerlo?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa Berry.-Contesto firmemente sin observarla.

-Perfecto, comienzas a hacerlo de maravilla. No puedo evitar pensar hasta que punto llegarías a mentirte a ti y todos nosotros.

-Si de eso depende mi vida, créeme que seré la mejor actriz que hayas tenido el privilegio de observar.

-Ya lo pienso, no te preocupes por eso.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-¿Sabes que… tú no eres la única que puede ocultar lo que piensa, quiere y siente? –Pregunta en un modo molesto.-Tendrás competencia Fabray, la tendrás.

-No te tengo miedo.- Sonrió con arrogancia mientras las voces poco a poco cesan y prestan atención a nuestras palabras.

-Ni yo, de un modo u otro debo odiarte para que matarte sea más sencillo.

No quiero voltear porque sé que Haymitch ha de estar sonriendo al ver las agallas y el valor de Rachel. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no intente poner de mi parte, lo hago, claro que si, sin embargo hay algo en Rachel que logra paralizarme y dejarme sin palabras.

-¿Más?

-Sí, más.

-Me asesinaras con el libro que llevas a todas partes.-Trato de ocultar un poco el miedo que estoy sintiendo al ver sus ojos desafiantes y su voz tan amenazadora.

-No me conoces, Quinn, no tienes idea de quién soy y de lo que puedo llegar a hacer. No me tienes porque podría terminar con su trabajo antes de tiempo.

Me deja sin palabras, y como no hacerlo después de aquella revelación. ¿Acaso me asesinaría al terminar el día, o en la cena, o cuando este durmiendo?

Bajo mi mirada y me aparto lentamente de mi camino.

-Eso no...

-En las reglas no hay ninguna reprensión por matar a alguien fuera de la arena.

Sus últimas palabras calaron dentro de mi cerebro y me cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

_Nota Mental 3:_

_Rahcel Berry no se rinde, cuídate de ella._

_**:: :: :: :: :: ::**_

Nunca he estado más arrepentida en mi vida de conocer a alguien. Indudablemente la lista era pequeña empezando por mis padres, mi maestra de lectura y al estúpido de Haymitch, pero Rachel ha traspasado todos los niveles que creo posible controlar. Ahora todo está fuera de su lugar, todo fluye de manera desastrosa.

En las últimas 10 horas que intente mantenerme alejada de ella y de sus hermosos ojos, sentí algo inexplicable. Cada vez que huía, ella estaba ahí, tal vez no hablándome, pero su odio podía trasmitirse a través de sus ojos al momento que se cruzaban con los míos.

Me odiaba.

Debo suponer que es un gran alivio que me odie, puesto que al momento que ella tenga que hacer su labor en la arena moriré sabiendo que lo hizo consiente y no sentirá culpa de ello. ¿Quien se arrepiente de asesinar a la persona que odia? Nadie.

Mi cuerpo se mueve entre las sabanas y emito un gruñido al notar que entra luz por las espesas cortinas. Me levanto de mala gana y me dirijo hacia la puerta de metal, es simple, solo pulso un pequeño botón y la puerta inmediatamente desaparece para dejarme pasar.

Mis pies descalzos caminan entre las penumbras de aquel enorme departamento que nos asignaron al distrito 12, no puedo evitar tropezarme con una silla y que in estruendo recorra la soledad de toda la habitación. Volteo hacia mis costados como si de un bues detective en la noche se tratase y continúo mi camino hasta que una pared cortinas obscuras ocultan mi objetivo. Con mi mano derecha abro delicadamente la cortina para dar paso a una puerta de vidrio, seguido hago la misma operación simple que con la cortina e inmediatamente un aire fresco me golpea el rostro.

No es como el del distrito 12 donde aquellos vientos cálidos y fríos se colaban por la ropa y remolinaban las cabelleras de las personas embriagándolas de un a pestoso pueblo en decadencia, pero con un aroma tan natural a bosque y pinos que me hacían delirar. Este aire no es así, es frio y obsoleto, como si solo se utilizara para respirar, no para trasmitir calidez y seguridad.

-¿Mala noche?-Susurran a mis espaldas, lo único que hago es acercarme más al barandal de vidrio y suspiro observando una vista digna de una postal.

-No podía dormir, la luz me lastima demasiado.

-Esta ciudad no duerme.- comenta a un costado mío mientras sus ojos se pierden en la luminosidad del capitolio que destella como el día más festivo de toda la tierra. Y lo era, para ellos los juegos del hambre era una celebración.

-Ni que lo digas.

Un largo y profundo abismo recae sobre nosotras, es como si el silencio lentamente se transformara en nuestro mejor amigo para mí y para ella, porque cuando había silencio entre nosotras la paz reinaba, o al menos lográbamos comportarnos como dos personas civilizadas.

-Rachel…-suspiro con resignación.

-Lo siento.-comenta aun sin mirarme y con su rostro más triste del que me pude imaginar antes.- En ocasiones suelo defenderme…

-Cuando ocultas todo y simplemente dejas de ser tú para dar paso a una personalidad caótica sobre la cual no tienes control sobre ella.-termino su discurso a lo cual ella voltea a verme con una tímida sonrisa es su rostro. Eso basta para decirme que tengo razón.- Rachel, quiero disculparme por mi actitud inmadura y friolenta.

-Tienes tus razones como yo tengo las mías.

-Exacto, no puedo dejar que seas más que un rival para mí porque si no… sería difícil salir ahí y preocuparme por otra persona que no sea yo.

Logro sentarme en un desnivel cerca del gran precipicio donde se encuentra la terraza.

-Existen las alianzas.

-No es lo mismo, de un modo y otro tendría que terminar contigo para ganar.-Comento abrasando mis rodillas para tomar un poco de calor. Y no es por el frio, si no porque siento que me estoy quedando sin aire y mi cuerpo tiembla al recordar a que vinimos y que haremos. Puede que finja que soy una perra demandante con las demás personas, pero no soy tan inhumana para matar a alguien.

-¿Que te hace pensar que pondrías ganar?-Cuestiona con sus delgadas y delineadas cejas fruncidas.

-No pienso ganar, y sé que ni tú ni yo no tenemos una oportunidad de hacerlo.-Es lo más honesto que he pronunciado en toda mi vida y sé que es verdad. En Distrito 12 no es muy reconocido ya que los participantes casi nunca tienen la suerte de ganar. ¿Cómo podría ganar un muchacho o una muchacha tan débil que no pueda con su propia alma y muere de hambre cada día?

-Eso también lo sé, pero me gustaría tener a alguien para no hacer tan difícil esto.-responde de la nada y toma asiento a un costado mío.

-Solo empeoraría las cosas.

-No quiero asesinarte Quinn.-la miro, se ve tan frágil y tierna al decir esas palabras. Sonrió inconscientemente, pero tengo que aceptar la realidad.

-Yo no tengo ningún motivo para acabar con tu vida Rachel, pero estamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás y nuestro destino está en manos de hombres que les causa satisfacción ver morir a la gente de una forma inhumana.

Ella asiente y ubica su cabeza en sus rodillas de forma infantil mientras en su rostro se forma una genuina sonrisa y unas risitas pequeñas salen de sus carnosos labios para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría hacer la diferencia y que todo esto acabara.

-¿Sería fantástico ser libres no crees?-Su alegría hace que me contagia y empiezo a recordar los momentos cuando era pequeña. Cuando después de hacer todos los deberes de mi casa y escuela me escapaba por la puerta trasera del edificio de justicia para irme lejos de ahí en dirección al bosque. La cerca que protegía toda la zona, estaba cargada con una corriente eléctrica de 220 Voltios, pero nunca estaba encendida y nunca había vigilantes cerca. Recuerdo como corría por las zonas verdes y como amaba que el barro ensuciara mi calzado y mi ropa se mojara con la brisa del viento. Esa era la clase de libertad que siempre quise.

-Te prometeré algo. Yo no seré la causante de tu muerte Quinn.

-Mientes.-susurro sin dejar de sonreír, esta vez tristemente porque la realidad me trajo de nuevo al mundo frio en el que crecí.

-No miento.

-No creo que des la vida por una persona que no la quiere… -Las palabras de Russel, de Judy, del Señor Snow vuelven a mi mente. ¿Acaso podre salir viva de Aquí? La respuesta es no. No quiero ilusionarme pero sé que mi destino esta jugado y la luz cada vez brillara menos.-Si me disculpas quisiera estar sola.

-¿Temes preocuparte por ti misma y por los demás verdad?

-Rachel quiero estar sola, por favor.-suplico mientras contengo las ganas de tirarme a llorar como lo he hecho las últimas noches.

-No te aprecias Quinn y eso es algo que no se puede…

-Berry deja de dar tus discursos de psicología porque no los escucharé.-Respondo enojada levantándome de mi posición y me dirijo al barandal a paso lento. Como me gustaría tirarme de aquí, pero sé que hay una valla protectora que no me deja hacer nada.

-¿Es por tu familia?-suspiro sonoramente. Esos son los momentos en que quisiera desaparecer de Rachel. Era una persona muy insistente y la conversación se estaba tornando un poco demandante. Ella no tenía derecho a saber absolutamente nada de mí.

-No tengo familia, deberías de saberlo.

-Todos necesitamos una…

-Yo no.-contesto cortante- Créeme, estoy mejor cuando no tengo a nadie cerca.

-Porque no los puedes dañar, y a ti tampoco.

Quisiera poder decirle que si, sin embargo mi orgullo me lo impide. Quisiera poder decirle todo el odio que siento, quisiera poder ser libre, pero no todo se puede en esta cruel vida.

-No, porque la gente hipócrita es a la que más atraigo. No hagas que piense que tú eres una.- mi mano se dirige a mis sienes intentando alivianar la tención y los fuetes punzadas que mi cerebro me da.

-Entiendo, te diré algo. No saldrás dañada conmigo eso te lo puedo prometer.

-De nada sirve prometer, no tiene significado. De un modo u otro todos acaban mintiendo.

-Al igual que tú.

-Estoy cansada, no he dormido en 3 días, no he comido nada y tu chillona voz me taladra en los oídos, podrías callarte y quedarte en silencio de una vez.-Suplico después de mucho, eso quiere decir que he perdido de nuevo. Dos veces en un día ella ha hecho que mi orgullo y carácter prepotente baje y de a una personalidad atroz para luego calmarme y dejarme débil e indefensa como la persona que en realidad soy. Es desesperante.

-Pequeña mentirosa, todos necesitamos a alguien. -escucho sus pasos acercarse a mi para que impulsivamente unas de sus manos ladeara mi rostro para dejar un sutil beso en mi mejilla.- Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación.-Musita para dar la espalda y desaparecer entre las gruesas cortinas.

Una cosa esta clara, Rachel Berry está poniendo mi mundo de cabeza y también está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acercarse a mí. Solo me quedan dos cosas por hacer, aprender a convivir con ella o matarla.

Es mejor alejarse.

_**:: :: :: :: :: ::**_

_**Perdonen por la tardanza, pero la inspiración no fluía y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con las dos protagonistas.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y marcan la historia en Favoritos o Alertas. Gracias (:**_


	5. Capítulo V

"_La máscara de la actuación es grande, pero aún más grande es cuando se te quita lo que más de protege y te deja indefenso… interesantemente uno puede morir o vivir."_

_..._

Nadie absolutamente nadie tiene noción del tiempo. Los días pasan rápido como si las horas se esfumaran en segundos dejándonos con la triste y enigmática visión de un futuro donde sabemos que todos moriremos.

Es extraño, durante mi estadía en el capitulo jamás me paso por la cabeza que fuera duradera, pensé que el momento donde me descuidara o diera un paso en falso, Rachel o Snow podrían acecinarme. No lo hicieron.

Sus motivos no los sé, ni nunca los sabré pero lo que sí puedo afirmar es que, lo que pasara en el mañana no tendrá comparación con nada. Sé que este es el perfecto momento para morir, sin estar en la arena, sin luchar por mi vida, sin tener las presiones a las que estaré expuesta. No lo hago. Algo me detiene, tal vez es el esfuerzo que hacen mis estilistas para mantenerme perfecta todo el tiempo, o el odio de Haymitch hacia mi persona, o podría ser las clases de comportamiento que tanto aborrezco donde Effie me obliga a permanecer durante dos horas sentada con la espalda totalmente derecha ensayando una y otra vez las frases, palabras y modales que tengo que demostrar. Podrían influir los consejos y los buenos tratos de Cinna, mi estilista personal y la ultima de mis razones, los dotes de derribar mis defensas y sentirme más débil de lo común, de sentirme feliz y en un hogar por primera vez, Rachel Berry.

Nunca creí que una persona tan común, simple y dramática pudiera hacer que me abriera tan siquiera un poco. Ella es mi enemiga, compañera de distrito, una parte de mi conciencia que me acompaña cuando puede.

Rachel no lo sabe lo que pienso de ella, la odio, y es verdad.

Siempre odiare a una persona capaz de ver atreves de mi y descubrir en realidad quien soy, mis temores, mis debilidades, lo que me hace feliz, lo que me fortalece. ¿Por qué? Así pueden dañarme un más que al ignorarme.

Durante estos cortos días donde mi cansancio físico y mental están siendo puestos a prueba en los entrenamientos, Rachel se ha vuelto una persona tan admirable y pesada cuando quiere. La aprecio y luego la odio cuando pone a juego mi paciencia. Cuando la odio por conocerme tan bien en solo unos días, llega de la mejor forma y me anima sin quererlo. Pienso que es bipolar. Una persona muy bipolar, sin embargo no puedo negar que no me gusta que sea así, al contrario me atrae su forma de pensar tan abierta y la valentía con la que se enfrenta a las cosas.

No llora, no opina, no habla cuando no se lo piden, incluso hoy que está frente a mi callada y sumisa en su mente recordando todo lo que tiene para decir en la entrevista de los tributos y la presentación al capitolio me parece tan intensa.

-¿Aun me estas mirando?- pregunta aun observando su rostro serio en el espejo, pero aun así sus palabras se palpan cálidas y tranquilas a cualquier cosa.

-Creo que sí.

-Te notas cansada.-contesta dejando el espejo de un lado para mirarme pacientemente.- ¿acaso el entrenamiento fue duro para ti?- en sus labios una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y burla se abre ante mí y me hace pensar que su ego está siempre ante todo.

-Un poco, hace bastante tiempo que no corría de esa forma, ni tomaba un arma.

-¿Corrías?-su cara es un poema y una carcajada se ahoga en su garganta cuando observa mi rostro serio esperando más compostura de su parte.

_¡Oh sí que corría!_

-Por el bosque, no toda mi vida me la pase encerrada en el palacio de justicia.

Todos pueden pensar que yo era una de esas niñas bien portadas y que obedecía, la mayoría están en lo cierto, pero al fin de todo una persona se cansa y busca hacer cosas diferentes. El bosque marco una buena diferencia en mi vida y es y será de lo único que no podré arrepentirme en mi vida. Sentir los rayos cálidos del sol golpear mi rostro y degustar el aroma de la tierra húmeda por las mañanas no tiene precio.

-Yo también, papá me llevaba a cazar todos los domingos, cuando no trabajaba.

-¿Cazas?- Su respuesta me toma por sorpresa. Rachel es… digamos que es incapaz de dañar a algo, nunca pensé que podía o sabía cazar.

-¡Oh no!-contesta consternada llevándose una mano al pecho.- Siempre he estado en contra de la caza, no gusta ver sufrir o morir a los animales.

-Eso no impedía de que te lo comieras.-hablo de manera sarcástica dando una gran bocanada de aire para no soltar una corta risa que se queda en mi garganta.

-Suena irónico pero siempre agradecía al pobre animal antes de comerlo.

-Amén.-Unos aplausos desvían mi atención de Berry.- Conmovedora historia…. Enserio, pero ahora lo importante.-Ese hombre de ojos azules, como lo odio. Ahora su traje es negro, aun luce desalineado y su corbata está hecha un desastre.- Esta noche quiero que se comporten bien. No arrogantes, no impulsivas.-dirige su mirada hacia mí, aunque yo la desvió y me concentro en el suelo que parece estar más brillante y reluciente casa vez que lo veo.- Todo con tranquilidad, quiero que los espectadores vean de ustedes una parte débil, para que puedan tener un poco más de espectáculo. No muestren todas sus fortalezas. Son fuertes, Ambas-reafirmó.- demuestren que no se dejaran de nadie pero sin ser tan voraces.

-¿Es todo?-cuestiona Rachel observando mi rostro cabizbajo, estoy segura de que ella también tiene un gran interés es las baldosas brillantes que pisamos.

-¿Querías algo más?

-No.

-Perfecto. Fabray podrías irte, necesito hablar a solas con "no mato a animales pero me los como"

Son las últimas palabras que cruzo con ambos para salir lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Haymitch y Rachel.

:: :: :: :: ::

Como las veces anteriores que me he mirado al espejo nunca llego a reconocerme, tal vez porque no tengo la oportunidad de llevar un control de mi vida dictado por mí misma. Esa es la única opción por la que me guio, sin embargo no negare que lo que veo frente a mi me agrada.

El vestido hasta las rodillas, incluso creo que es unos cuantos dedos arriba de ellas y de color rojo que resalta mi pálida piel. El vestido es sin tirantes y así deja ver hombro izquierdo descubierto puesto que del otro lado mi cabello cae de una forma graciosa, es como si mi lacio, ahora rizado cabello rebotara formando grandes resortes. Mi fleco llega a la altura de mi ceja derecha dejando observar las sombras obscuras de los ojos con un tinte de naranja haciéndolos parecer aún más brillosos, grandes y extravagantes. El labial rojo se remarca a la perfección en mis labios al igual que mis mejillas lucen con un color rosa pastel.

-Lista.

-Lista.

-Estas hermosa.-comenta colocándome un brazalete de oro fino en mi muñeca derecha.

-Hiciste un trabajo magnifico.- contesto haciendo a un lado mi cabello para que Cinna pueda ubicar un collar del mismo material que el brazalete en mi cuello.-me estoy convirtiendo en algo que no quiero.

-Te estás convirtiendo en ti misma.- El comentario me molesta demasiado y decido cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿Este es el mismo vestido que usara Rachel?

-Oh no, cada uno fue diseñado especialmente para ustedes. Solo que el de ella es aun más largo y descubierto de una de sus piernas casi a la altura de su rodilla, el color es negro al igual que el listón que vez aquí. Y sus detalles son rojos.

-Parecido pero no igual.

-No podría hacer algo totalmente igual para ustedes dos. Son muy diferentes.-al fin ve algo que yo veo. Rachel y yo somos tan diferentes, tanto como en personalidad, carácter, físico, formas de hablar, de relacionarse. Eso me deja como una completa estúpida frente a ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aterrada.-respiro durante más tiempo que el deseado y del que Cinna espera. Espero que mis pulmones sufran de una sobredosis de aire para poder morir antes de mi cataclismo.- Puedo fingir, pero lo de ser autentica y original no es lo mío.

-Como una tortuga.-su comentario es gracioso. En pocas palabras es una perfecta comparación. Ellas se ocultan cuando tienen miedo, frió calor, yo hago lo mismo pero todo el tiempo. Esa capa invisible que formo frente a mí me trasmite seguridad, pero una vez que esa barrera es destruida me derrumbo en mil pedazos.

-Exacto.

-Sin embargo hay una gran diferencia Quinn.- toma mis hombros con sus manos y acerca su rostro al mío.- Aunque te escondas ellos lograran sacarte del caparazón con cualquier cosa. Piensa con cautela lo que dices. Ceaesar te ayudara a ganar simpatía, comúnmente el sacará temas donde la mayoría de la gente se desenvuelve. Gánatelos, solo te queda esto y tú última oportunidad de ganar puntos con los patrocinadores en el salón de habilidades.

-Gracias.

-Relájate Quinn, si estas nerviosa todo mundo lo notara y no queremos que eso pase.

Aún me mira, pero lentamente se aleja al notar mi respiración totalmente agitada.

De pronto una cachetada mental resuena en mi mente: _Eres una Fabray idiota, deja de temblar y actúa como una verdadera Fabray._

Soy una Fabray. Soy una Fabray. Soy una Fabray.

-Quinn el punto es ganártelos, no asustarlos.

:: :: ::

Estoy nerviosa y me siento observada, absolutamente mi caparazón me ayuda mucho en mi personalidad fuerte, solo que debajo de él se encuentra una niña aterrada y queriendo correr hacia la nada.

Todos los tributos forman una gran fila, con sus respectivos compañeros esperando que la hora de su entrevista llegue. Doy gracias mentalmente porque soy uno de los últimos tributos.

A través de una pantalla mediana que reposa en la pared escucho cada palabra, comentario, risa, alabanza. Digo que escucho, porque no soy capaz voltear mi rostro y ver lo perfectos que se ven. Ninguno de los tributos que ha pasado se ha equivocado en nada, son tan carismáticos e influyen miedo, algo que yo soy capaz de hacer con los ojos cerrados puesto que eso me lo enseñaron durante toda mi vida.

Es hora de seguirlo haciendo.

Siento algo cálido posarse en mi hombro, pero no logro realizar ninguna acción más. Me quedo con la cálida y reconfortante sensación que me trasmite su piel hasta que logra pronunciar _"suerte"._

Levanto mi mirar ámbar y me congelo. Es mi turno de salir, es mi turno de brillar, es mi turno de convertirme en una atracción, es mi turno de mentir.

Antes de dejar a Rachel atrás, volteo y le sonrió.

"_Una última actuación Fabray"_

Una persona toma mi brazo y me lleva hasta el gran escenario, me dice que avance pero en realidad yo no le presto atención y camino de forma autómata hasta unos sillones que se observan bastante cómicos y cómodos.

La euforia de la gente me ensordece, las imágenes de mi me ciegan durante segundos. Los gritos de emoción cada vez son más fuertes y mi sentido común se pierde a cada paso que doy. No soy consciente de nada, absolutamente nada.

-Quinn Fabray, maravillosa tu historia….

-¿Qué?- pregunto un tanto aturdida aunque ningún ruido se escuchara. Podría haber permanecido sentada durante ¿minutos? ¿Horas? Y no recobrara el conocimiento.

-Parece que estas un tanto distraída.-distraída es poco, sin embargo focalizo mi vista en su ridículo cabello azul y me devuelve a la realidad, nada puede ser tan horrendo como eso.

-El entrenamiento es un poco difícil, casi no he dormido nada, debo estar horrenda.- respondo fingiendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas, casi aparento lo apenada que estoy con una tierna sonrisa que parece surgir efecto ya que los aplausos de negación y varios chiflidos se dejan escuchar. Eso quiere decir una sola cosa; estoy haciéndolo bien.

-No lo estás Quinn, incluso eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que ve visto en toda mi vida.-mi sonrisa es encantadora, el público hace ovaciones mientras la finjo aún más.- ¿Le quedarían bien unas decoraciones al estilo capitolio no creen?

-Pensare en hacerlo.- mi mente me dice _"ni lo pienses"._

-Cuéntanos Quinn…. ¿Qué sentiste cuando fuiste elegida como tributo?- ¡Pum! Un golpe duro que me deja reflexionando unos segundos.

-No creí que llegara a pasar, y mucho menos de la forma que paso. Sin embargo aquí estoy, no estoy dispuesta a cometer ningún error y morir en la arena.-respondo lo más segura que logro aparentar.

-¿Dejaste a algún familiar?

-A mis padres, pero creo que ellos saben que estoy bien.-casi puedo percibir mi odio en una pantalla que me enfoca a mí y a Ceaesar, las palabras casi salen con rabia de mí y me molesta.- Soy una Fabray, los Fabray nunca se rinden, nunca tenemos miedo y nos enfrentamos a todo.

-Valiente y hermosa.-eso me relaja.- ¿qué tal coqueta?… ¿algún enamorado en casa que te espere?

-No lo creo, por ahora no quiero pensar en eso.-mis palabras no suenan tan seguras de mi parte, pero ellos logran escabullirse en lo sentimental y percibirlo como una respuesta negativa para después poder afirmar que si había alguien.- Pensare en ganar esto. Después pensare en darme el lujo de tener a alguien a mi lado.

-De tu distrito.

-O del capitolio, ¿por qué no? Son muy apuestos.- Esta vez me sorprendo yo misma. Es increíble el coqueteo con el que hablo, ya casi las palabras salen con fluidez y mi cerebro las controla muy bien.

Ante mis palabras el público resuena en aplausos y chiflidos, sus expresiones tan catódicas y sentimentales me aterran. Incluso hasta el escenario donde Ceaesar está llega una rosa roja la cual el conductor me entrega amablemente, la acepto, sin embargo el sentimiento de que me estoy vendiendo queda en mi interior, y será muy difícil de olvidar.

-Me pondré a tu disposición entonces. Un gusto conocerte Quinn Fabray y suerte en los juegos del hambre. Que la suerte este de tu parte.

-Lo estará Ceaesar, lo estará.

:: :: :: ::

-Rachel Berry es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es todo mío.

-¡Por dios estas impactante! el Negro se te ve elegante.

No miente, Rachel se ve preciosa. El vestido negro le ciñe su pequeña cintura y parte de su abdomen. Sin embargo, lo que más se puede observar son sus largas y torneadas piernas que se abren paso por un corte desde la mitad de su muslo hasta más debajo de la rodilla. Su cabello suelto y su ligero maquillaje resaltan su tez morena.

-Muchas gracias, digamos que no es mi color favorito pero me queda bastante bien.- sonríe encantadoramente y cruza sus piernas dejando que sus manos descansen en su rodilla derecha.

-¿Que tal tu estadía en el capitolio?-pregunta el carismático hombre.

-Perfecta, me impresioné al ver tanta comida junta e incluso todas las fragancias y perfumes que hay. No me decidí por uno y digamos que si el olor tuviera un color mi piel estaría marcada de arcoíris.

La audiencia estalla en aplausos y risas y Rachel lo hace pero de una forma más discreta y encantadora.

Ahora sé que podre fingir muy bien cualquier sentimiento, podré verme tan feliz cuando por dentro estaré destrozada, pero algo que no puedo ni podré igualar será esa ilusión y chispa que se ve en sus ojos. Nunca lo haré.

-Y yo lo secundo, hueles exquisito Rachel Berry, lindo nombre por cierto. Dinos ¿creíste que tu ibas a ser el nombre del tributo del distrito 12?

-No, nunca lo pensé.-contesta como si nada más hubiese pasado. El público murmulla y Ceaesar carraspea observándola.

-¿Eso es todo?- insiste queriendo cambiar el porte de Rachel que permanece sería pero sin parecer aterradora, como yo.

-No tengo más palabras, ninguna más.

-¿Extrañas a alguien de tu distrito? -prueba esta vez con un diferente campo y puedo percibir que logra acertar puesto Rachel cambia de postura y sonríe más animada.

-A mis compañeros de orfanato, a mi amiga Susie que estoy segura que me está viendo y esta histérica… sin embargo, la persona que más extraño esta tan cerca de mí.-lo último que dice me desconcierta y me deja atónita.

Haymitch, Cinna y Effie se mantienen detrás de mí mientras yo quiero traspasar la maldita pantalla para saber de qué demonios está hablando.

-¿Podrías decirnos quién es?-cuestiona más interesado.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- ataca triste.

-¿Fabray? ¿Quinn Fabray?

Mis ojos se abren de par en par como si los pequeños globos oculares fueran a saltar de mi cara, y parece que no soy la única puesto que el público desencaja su mandíbula y los murmullos crecen unos con otros.

"_¿De qué demonios hablas Rachel?"_

-Exacto.-curva sus labios en una mueca que no sé si es de tristeza o depresión.- Es difícil explicarlo y más en la situación que estamos, pero siempre he visto a Quinn como una persona amigable e incluso solía hablarle, no tan seguido, ella lo era todo y yo sigo sin ser nada, así que digamos que la coexistencia entre nosotros no es muy grata.

-Hablas de ella como si la conocieras de toda la vida. ¿La conoces realmente?

La pregunta del millón, la que espero yo, Ceaesar, el público, todos los distritos.

Algo cambia y lo veo, no está segura, habló por hablar, su labio inferior tiembla al igual que sus manos, su garganta se raspa y sus ojos están perdidos buscando una respuesta en las paredes.

Yo estoy inquieta, y sin quererlo la rosa que se posa en mis manos es estrujada hasta que una de las espinas traspasa mi blanca piel dejando salir un poco de sangre.

-No lo hago, y nunca llegare a conocerla.-toma aire levantando su cabeza mientras las cámaras y los ojos curiosos de miles de espectadores la siguen. Los míos también.- Sé que es hija del presidente del distrito 12, que se parece mucho a su madre, que no le gusta que le mientan, que es una de las personas más encantadoras de la tierra, que jamás estaré a su altura para considerarme grata de una tímida sonrisa.-sonríe nostálgicamente y veo que sus ojos se tornan vidriosos, sin embargo su voz no falla, sigue tierna, apacible y nostálgica.- Quinn es una de las únicas cosas que me quedan, más bien es la única y es injusto tenerla al lado como mi único apoyo y saber que en realidad no puedo contar con ella. Es injusto porque yo la quiero y la aprecio, sin embargo no es sano, es una maravillosa persona, aun más de la que conocen bajo esos ojos avellana…- sus palabras me inmutan, mi mente colapsa, mi cuerpo tiembla temiendo sus próxima palabras.- Pero aquí solo puede haber un ganador y si tengo que matar a la única persona que me queda a mi lado para poder sobrevivir, haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerme con vida.

De nuevo mi mundo se ensordece y mi visión se opaca poco a poco.

Puedo verla, baja lentamente hasta encontrarse con mi mirada. Sostengo su mirar en un gesto rudo e insensible y acabo de destruirla, lo sé. Llora en silencio, su alma me dice que me detenga pero es imposible.

_Si iba a ser mi última actuación debía hacerlo con honores, aunque ellos me costaran más de lo que valían._

* * *

_**Feliz Año nuevo 2013 y que su vida esté llena de éxitos…**_

_**Saludos.**_


	6. Capítulo VI

_Capítulo VI_

"_Duerme con el pensamiento de la muerte y levántate con el pensamiento de que la vida es corta"_

:: :: :: :: :: ::

-¿Seguirás así conmigo?-Pregunta cansada dando vueltas por la habitación por enésima vez. Durante las últimas 3 horas es lo único que hace, mirarme y caminar y seguir caminando sin sentido alguno. Parece que su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo solo para poder aclarar las cosas con mayor facilidad. ¿Aclarar qué? No tengo la menor idea. Pero sé que podría influir el hecho que desde se presentó con la audiencia, no le he dirigido palabra, ni ruido, ni mirada.

-Rachel, si no te importa quisiera estar sola.-contesto un poco mareada pues Rachel aun da vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Es nuestra noche aquí Quinn, ¿Quieres pasarla sola?- No sé qué tiene que puede dejarme sin palabras. Es la última noche que pasaré en el capitolio y posiblemente la última noche donde pueda dormir, o solo la última noche de mi vida. Obviamente no quiero pasarla sola, es ilógico. Sin embargo, tengo que negarlo frente a ella, siempre lo haré.

-Quisiera darme la idea de que así será cuando esté en la arena, sola y sin fiarme de nada.

-Quinn, te estás cerrando de nuevo.-espeta con tristeza mientras se sienta al filo de la cama.

-Nunca me abrí a nadie.

-Conmigo sí, no mientas.- Me regaña bufando con frustración y deja caer sus brazos a ambos costados para levantarse de la cama. Levanto la cabeza, ella no puede verme, pero yo observo sus movimientos rogando que no los haga.

-Estuve tentada a hacerlo.-susurro lo más bajo que puedo para que no lo escuche.

Mi silencio dura segundos, minutos, horas y le frustra, eso lo conozco bien. El silencio de la gente la obliga a tomar medidas y extremos que nunca creyó alcanzar.

Rachel niega dándose por vencida.

-Te dejo.

Abre la puerta y sale lentamente como si no quisiera hacerlo. Yo en cambio tomo una almohada de rellena de plumas y cubro mi cara con ella ahogando un grito cortado en la tela.

"_No seas así" "¡Eres una estúpida!" "¡Háblale!" "Ella no te hiso nada"_. Todas esas palabras llenan de golpe mi mente saturada dejándola sin más capacidad. Todo mi potencial era utilizado en estrategias, miedos, sueños e imposibilidades que no dejo espacio para el perdón, se que pronto no lo necesitare.

Ella no me ha hecho nada, o más bien abrió mis ojos y me dio una nueva perspectiva, un giro nuevo a todo este juego. Me enseño con palabras a no confiar en nadie, a engañar, a saber que es impensable que una de las dos sobreviva, cortó sus esperanzas de tener a alguien junto a ella. Lo hizo perfectamente bien.

Sus palabras, aun puedo recordarlas como si me las hubiera estado repitiendo interminablemente por una hora.

"Pero aquí solo puede haber un ganador y si tengo que matar a la única persona que me queda a mi lado para poder sobrevivir, haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerme con vida."

Me duele tanto recordar esas palabras, pero no sé el porqué de ello. No deberían de dolerme, después de todo yo le dejé en claro eso desde el principio que no podía acercarme a ella con ningún motivo. Y sin pedir permiso como siempre y desobedeciendo todo lo que yo le decía, se acercó.

Ya pasó un minuto desde que se fue y extraño su presencia intimidante y demandante, tranquilizadora y dramática. Esa chica es un contraste de ella misma.

La puerta suena, se abre dando paso a Rachel avergonzada, caminando tímidamente. Se acerca con cuidado hasta mí, lo sé porque siento sus pasos y la escucho chasquear su lengua. Quita la almohada de mi cara y me lanza una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿No te ibas?-cuestiono sin moverme.

-No te dejaré sola

-Que insistencia la tuya.

Agradezco enormemente que no se valla, aunque esté sin hacer nada y viéndome como si tratara de matarme, me tranquiliza un poco, en realidad mucho.

-¿Tienes un plan? ¿En la arena?

-No.

-¿Quisieras hacer algo?-insiste mientras yo solo me recuesto en la cama y observo el techo como si fuera la novena maravilla del mundo. Es solo un simple techo, pero quiero ignorarla. Tenerla cerca es adictivo pero un suplicio y estar lejos de ella es desolador e inestable.

-No.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No.

-¿Podrías decir otra cosa que no sea "no"?

-Tal vez.

-¿Enserio?-sonrío ante su pequeño destello de emoción.

La veo de reojo, está sentada a un lado mío obstruyendo un poco de mi visión, seguramente para que le tome enserio y deje de ignorarla. No lo haré.

-No.

-Que infantil eres.

Es un dilema en el que estoy metida. Tenerla cerca y lejos no es bueno para mí, sin embargo, en ocasiones, todo es confuso y complicado como lo es sencillo e inimaginable. Ese pequeño metro y medio me importa más de lo que llegue a pensar antes, solo que ahora, avanzada la situación no debo dejar que me afecte.

Me afecta aunque quiera evitarlo.

-No.-contesto secamente aclarando mi garganta puesto que no era mi intención decirlo así.- Rachel ¿es bueno vivir de sueños?-termino en un tono más suave avisándole que estoy bajando la guardia.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Existe la remota posibilidad de que ambas salgamos con vida?- sigo preguntando sin esperar si repuesta, es como si singular hablar con mi mente pero en voz alta.

-¿Tienes esperanza de que la haya?

-No, pero necesito escucharlo de alguien más.

-¿Un humano tiene alas?- Su pregunta me llega a parecer idiota. Sí. Demasiado idiota para una mente tan inteligente como la de Rachel.

-No.- Me limito a contestar moviendo mi cuerpo un poco hacia la derecha sobre la cama para cederle un lugar a mi lado.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta?

-Todo.- Su peso es imperceptible en el gran colchón y su mirada oculta un misterio que me es incapaz de descifrar. Sus ojos vacilan entre la nada y mi novena maravilla: El techo. De seguro ahora, se siente tan estúpida como yo al observar el techo como si el fuese a resolverle todas las dudas que albergan en su mente.- Es imposible que un humano tenga alas, al igual imposible que sean dos ganadores.

Su respuesta objetiva e inteligente da justamente al punto donde quería llegar, es ahí donde deja clara nuestra situación, la de todos. En estos momentos, llego a pensar que gaste saliva y tiempo formulando mi pregunta.

Un tiempo que no tengo, tiempo al que me aferro con lo poco de serenidad que me queda, tiempo que desperdicio en silencio mientras pasan y pasan los segundos.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-ladeo mi cabeza para poder observarla de nuevo. Ella logra tranquilizarme al igual que cualquier acción de su parte, sea un apretón de manos, una sonrisa, una simple mirada que me afirma que todo estará bien. Tengo la esperanza de que me vea de la misma forma que lo ha hecho antes, pero, cuando logro visualizar su rostro, sus ojos llegan a asustarme como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Sé que con sus orbes chocolate puede integrarse hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, leer mis pensamientos y predecir mis acciones. Sin embargo, llego a una conclusión y por lo que veo Rachel toma el mismo camino. Es la última noche que tendré con ella, una de las dos morirá después, o tal vez amabas estemos muertas antes del primer minuto en la arena. Podría ser después de los 5 minutos.

Moriré. Esa palabra me asusta, logra hacerme sentir débil, como si no importará el mañana, y en realidad no lo hace puesto que es un futuro no muy lejano y que tarde o temprano tendré que aceptarlo.

Me arrepentiré de lo que hago, pero por última vez seré yo. La persona tímida y fría en ocasiones, la que causa un dolor de cabeza a sus padres por no respetar sus secciones, la misma que se enfrentó a una guerra de palabras sin quererlo y ahora está pagando sus consecuencias. Si moriré por lo menos pienso ser yo, la persona insolente y que tiende a expresar su punto de vista con consecuencias catastróficas. Pero a todo esto, _¿Quién soy yo?_

A pesar de eso me siento orgullosa de haber tenido el coraje suficiente de hacer lo que nunca nadie hizo.

Hablar por los demás, por los necesitados y por mí misma. No dejar que me controlaran como lo hacen con todos, pero hacer notar la diferencia tiene un precio muy alto, el cual debo de pagar con creces.

-Lo que quieras.

-Quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola y por favor sigue diciendo lo obvio.- Se que me odiare mañana, se que maldeciré el día en que me abrí y le pedí un poco de consuelo, lloraré por ello, sin embargo en estos momentos no me importa. En absoluto.

-Quinn...

-Me crecen alas y vivo de sueños.- suelto con tristeza hundiéndome más en la almohada y me pierdo en sus ojos. Hay consuelo y sorpresa.- Todo es así para mi, pienso que todo es un jodido sueño y pronto me despertaré.

-Creí que tenías en claro que moriríamos.- comenta con cariño acercando su mano a mi rostro. El tacto caliente me quema la mejilla, siento su piel arder, arder al rojo vivo, pero no la aparto ni le digo nada, dejo que continúe con esa caricia que me está costando la cordura. Su piel es suave y firme, su pulgar se mueve lenta y delicadamente por mi mejilla pálida, luego su mano sube hasta mi frente para acomodarme algunas hebras de cabello que caen sobre mi frente.

-Moriremos, claro, algún día.-hablo con firmeza y sorna en mi voz.- Pero no creo tener suficientes ganas de morir por ahora.

-¿Eres bipolar o piensas mucho? Me confundes.

-Ambas.-contesto golpeando su muñeca con mi tibio aliento.- Por cierto, olvidas mi negatividad e inmadurez.-Aclaro con una melancólica sonrisa, sin duda extrañaré eso.- Se que estando ahí me convertiré en un monstruo.

-¿Cómo lo s...

-¿Cómo lo sé? Está en mi sangre. Tarde o temprano saldrá.- Recuerdo a Russel, recuerdo a mis antepasados, me recuerdo a mi misma ver toda el hambre, la sed, el sufrimiento. Fue ahí cuando pude ver que el monstruo era yo por no hacer nada para impedir las atrocidades de los demás- Cuando estés en la arena debes defenderte a toda costa, cuídate como si quisieras sobrevivir o tuvieras algo por hacerlo, da un espectáculo digno de la gente superior, pero sobretodas las cosas no trates de buscarme.

Su rostro se conmueve asombrada por la información y niega la cabeza ante mi petición.

-De nuevo intentas alejarme, pero déjame dec...

-Lo sé, no lo harás.- Yo sé, Haymitch sabe, Cinna sabe, Incluso ella misma sabe que no se alejara de mi. Se lo pido de favor, casi rogándoselo, implorándoselo. No quiero pelear con ella esta noche, así que solo lo dejare a su decisión.- Si, lo dije antes fue mentira, me ayuda que estés cerca de mí, pero abrí los ojos cuando los conmoviste a todos con tus palabras.

-Lo que dije fue mentira. No, no lo fue... no todo. Solo la última parte.

-No tengo nadie por quien sobrevivir Rachel.

-Hazlo por ti misma ¿acaso no te quieres ni siquiera un poco para darte ánimos de hacer más larga tu existencia?

-¿Tu sí?-contraataco y quita su mano encima de la mía para dejar un leve golpe en mi cabeza.

-Sí.

-Pareces confiada.

-Tú no, esperaba más de ti Fabray. Con tu carácter fuerte y aire adulador pensé que harías más que quedarte de brazos cruzados y rendirte.

Eso es lo que no hago. No me rindo, Estoy trabajando internamente sin que ella se dé cuenta. Eso hago y eso haré, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados teniendo información clave para que sobreviva unos días más.

-¿Sabes cazar?

Su cara se desencaja y gime de frustración. Tapa su cara con sus manos para levantarse, cosa que no dejo que haga. La hago recostarse de nuevo e insisto más por su respuesta.

-Esto es a lo que me refiero.-No sé si está enojada o me está reclamando por gusto.- Estoy contigo y me preguntas cosas y sacas temas de la nada, no podemos concluir algo porque después...

-Rachel.

-Rachel nada Quinn, siempre es lo mismo. Todo es tan raro contigo que no se si sentirme mal al respecto o...

-Rachel.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué te cuesta hablar de algo y no salirte del tema? abrirte un poco para poder la persona que en realidad er..

-¡¿Sabes cazar?!-pregunto fuertemente advirtiendo con la mirada a que dejara el vomito verbal.- ¿Sí o no?-vuelvo a insistir con la misma tonalidad de voz.

-Sí.-contesta un poco ofendida.

-¿Conoces el bosque?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes distinguir plantas venenosas de las que son comestibles?

-Algo.

-Con eso no morirás de hambre. Eres pequeña, te esconderías en cualquier lugar. Solo que hablas mucho, eso no te ayudará en nada. Debes ser silenciosa y con eso tendrías 70% de sobrevivir.

-Quinn.-regaña recostándose en mi hombro izquierdo.

-No se cazar.

-Pero si esconderte.

Eso es justamente lo que me asusta de Rachel. Parece una persona normal hasta que ¡BAM! abre su boca, sorprende a todos y a mí misma. Su capacidad de saber todas las cosas es infinita, y es lento mi aprendizaje hacia su persona.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pude ser que vi un mechón rubio por el bosque, hace tiempo.- su fresco aliento golpea en mi cuello y una risilla escapa de sus labios tomando mi cabello rubio.

-Ese es mi 30% Rachel, además de imponer miedo.

-Y no matas ni una mosca.

-Te puedo sorprender.

-Lo sé.-masculla lentamente y frunce su entrecejo. No lo veo puesto que mi mirada se encuentra perdida y ella aun sigue en mi hombro. Gracias a Dios se levanta mirándome con intensidad y yo puedo liberar mi brazo para frotarlo un poco. La posición de Rachel, acostada, recargando todo su peso en mi brazo izquierdo hizo que se acalambrara demasiado.-Espera... ¿mencionaste cazar?-Un aplauso resuena en mi mente y una voz dice "¡Felicidades Rachel Berry!- ¿acaso la arena será...?-asiento lentamente observando su sorprendido y conmocionado rostro. Ahora entiende, ahora comprende porque todas mis pistas y preguntas, mis respuestas- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-susurra y me muerdo el labio.

-Tiene sus ventajas tener el apellido Fabray.- ¡Oh sí! no serán muchas ventajas, pero tenía que aprovecharlas a lo máximo.- Eso es lo único que sé Rachel.- Sin pedir permiso vuelve a recostarse en mi hombro apartando esta vez mi brazo para que su peso no lo afectara, se acurruca infantilmente pasando su mano por mi cintura y aproxima su cuerpo tibio lo más que puede al mío.

Ella asiente y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias, serías una gran amiga.

-¿Ese es un cumplido?-comento en el momento que sus espesas pestañas se mueven cerrando sus parpados. Con el brazo libre que tengo alcanzo la pequeña pantallita, presiono una de las funciones, la luz de la habitación desaparece dejando silencio y una obscuridad pacifica.-Tú también lo serías si en ocasiones guardaras silencio.

-¿Ahora tienes sentido del humor?

No sé porque lo hago pero beso su sien y sonrío divertida.

-Seamos realistas: Busquemos lo imposible.

-Quinn, cállate.-Murmura somnolienta ajustando más su agarre a mi cintura. Su respiración es más tranquila al paso de los segundos, su rostro es golpeado por los tenues rayos de la luna y me resulta conmovedor. Es como una niña pequeña que se refugia en otros brazos y eso me hace sentir segura, segura de mi misma porque sé que a ella no puedo dañarla. No lo haré.

Rachel es la persona con la que más agradecida puedo estar en la vida, también es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Es una verdadera lástima que esto tenga que terminar así.

:: :: :: :: :: ::

-¿Sabes qué hacer?-El elevador baja con rapidez, más de la que yo puedo soportar. Me recargo en una de las orillas respirando profundamente puesto que siento que el aire es insuficiente ahí.

-Ni idea.

Haymitch me observa, pálida, cansada, mi condición física no es la mejor y mi estómago piensa devolver lo poco que ingerí esta mañana.

-No hagas fuego, se muy cuidadosa con lo que haces, no salgas de la arena y trata de encontrar agua, si no encentras agua podría ser una de las razones de tu muerte.-habla nervioso y sin detenerse para tomar aire.- Otra cosa, no te preocupes por Rachel, ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer Fabray.

El elevador cesa y mis piernas caminan rápidamente hasta la salida donde se abre un cielo azul y el sol está en todo su esplendor. Buen día para morir.

Me detengo cuando Haymitch toma mi hombro, volteo lentamente esperando no vomitarlo pero él se adelanta y me voltea besando mi frente.

-No creo que pueda.

-Puedes, tiene agallas.-Creo que no me comprende. O tal vez sí, es el único que puede hacerlo.- Tranquilízate y por favor no cometas la estupidez de ir por armas a la cornucopia, es un baño de sangre. Aléjate de ahí y encuentra refugio.

-Gracias.

-Quinn, si no los matas asegúrate de mirarlos, de seguro caerán muertos.

-Eres un idiota.

:: :: :: :: :: ::

Si digo que el elevador fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, diría una gran mentira.

Después de que Haymitch me abrasara por última vez camine tranquilamente hacia un aerodeslizador. Varios tributos incluidos Rachel estaban dentro de él esperando ansiosos el vuelo, claramente esa no era mi idea.

Me asignaron el asiento aun lado de Rachel para colocarme un chip en mí ante brazo, supuse que debía de ser un rastreador. El dolor de la ajuga en mi piel fue ligero, no lo sentí puesto que mi dolor de cabeza y mareo no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

El despegar fue lo peor que pude presenciar, yo sé y todos sabían que no se sentía nada, pero mis nervios y nauseas aumentaban con claridad.

Hasta ahora.

-Es hora Quinn. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sería idiota si le dijera a Cinna que bien, porque era seguro que no lo estaba. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Ni siquiera pude saber cómo bajé del aerodeslizador y llegue de pie a una habitación donde Cinna me esperaba.

-¿Debo prepararme para la muerte?

-Lo siento tanto. Recuerda que eres mejor de lo que tú crees. Da lo mejor de ti, no bajes tu orgullo.- El sabía que eran las mejores palabras que se le pueden decir a una persona orgullosa como yo, y tenía razón.- Eres fuerte, muy fuerte. Demuéstraselos y deja de temblar, eso no te ayudará en nada. Por cierto, toma.- Primero me tendió un vaso con un liquido amarillento en el, me pide que lo ingiriera.

El líquido es amargo, casi como el mismo ácido. Me cuesta pasarlo por mi garganta, pero inmediatamente después de unos segundos, el malestar en mi cabeza comienza a tornarse cada vez más leve. Le agradezco con una mirada y Cinna se acerca a mí para ponerme una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos.

Una vez ya lista suspiro tratando de lograr lo que tantas horas atrás no había logrado. Calmarme. Calmar estas ansias, estrés, dolor, tristeza, impotencia de no poder hacer nada por mí, ni por nadie.

Cinna lo nota, nota lo nerviosa que estoy. Toma mis manos entre las suyas y deja un pequeño objeto que puedo reconocer claramente. Una estrella dorada descansa en mis manos.

_"Cuando era pequeña tenía una obsesión con las estrellas, así que un día mi papá llego con ella a casa. Es lo único que me queda de él, además de ser parte mío también. Me la dio un día antes de morir."_

-Es de Rachel.-susurro con un nudo en la garganta. Mis ojos comienzan a arderme. Mi cabeza da miles de vueltas. El recuerdo de Rachel en mis brazos remueve mi mente. Sus palabras abren mis labios para poder suspirar con más fuerza.

-Me pidió que te lo diera.-Mis hombros se convulsionan con rapidez, mis ojos avellana derraman lagrimas sin quererlo.

¿Habría alguien mejor que Rachel?

Absolutamente nadie puede igualarla, en nada.

Levanto mi vista y cierro los ojos con pesadez dejando salir más lágrimas cargadas de tristeza y orgullo. Con cuidado coloco el collar en mi cuello aun pudiendo respirar el aroma de Rachel sobre aquel objeto.

-Es una desgracia que estés aquí, no mereces esto.- Me abrasa protectoramente rodeándome con sus brazos y acercándome hacia él. Se siente bien ser querida por alguien sin algún interés, ni por ser hija de alguien reconocido, tampoco por tener poder. Simplemente por el hecho de ser una chica desafortunada con un destino bastante confuso e irreversible

-Lo sé, pero me lo gané.-logro separarlo de mi. Él limpia mis lágrimas, besa mi cabeza con cariño y al final me señala tristemente un estrecho tubo de vidrio el cual supongo que me llevara a mi futuro.- Gracias por todo Cinna.

:: :: :: :: :: ::

La luz ciega mis ojos y mi cabeza comienza a arder, esa sensación de estar subiendo se detiene y trato de recuperar mi equilibrio para no caer de bruces contra el pasto fértil.

El aroma de tierra mojada, y fresnos llama mi atención, sin embargo se mezcla con una totalmente salada y pesada humedad, que siento el abrigo como un peso extra puesto que el calor sobrelleva la zona a pesar de ser un bosque común y corriente.

Todo a mí alrededor es verde, arboles, plantas, montañas. Estaba en lo correcto cuando decidí decirle a Rachel que la arena de este año sería una no tan peligrosa y la fauna silvestre peculiar del distrito 12 sobrellevaría el lugar, pero mi mente me advierte de algo, que estoy completamente equivocada.

¿Que tendrán planeado dentro del bosque para nosotros?

El reloj cuenta regresivamente cada vez más rápido, los números desaparecen unos tras otros y entre ellos acelera el sonido de mi corazón. Vislumbro mi pasado buscando un futuro no muy lejano y veo mi vida y concluyo que fue una total y completa mierda.

A mi alrededor todos enfocan su mirada en la cornucopia, seguramente buscando una forma de llegar, otros solo intimidan seguros de su fuerza, yo no.

Rachel me observa suplicándome correr de ahí y advirtiéndome algo con sus labios. No los puedo leer.

Los ojos de Rahcel me insisten con más potencia mientras yo veo la cornucopia. Lo sé, no soy buena sola, no puedo estar sin un arma y es lo que necesito, sin embargo, si entro ahí mi muerte es segura.

¿Rachel o un arma?

¿Sobrevivir o morir?

¿Tener algo con qué protegerme o huir sin nada?

El sonido final se hizo presente, vi huir a Rachel, huir lejos de ahí y rogándome con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo, que corriera con ella, que la acompañara, que olvidara todo lo que me dijo anoche y pudiera reconsiderar la oportunidad de tenerla a ella como apoyo, pero no puedo hacer lo que ella me pide. Absolutamente nada de lo que me pide. Si lo hago, caeremos más bajo de lo que podríamos llegar a caer.

Por inercia corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me responden, no veo nada más que imágenes borrosas transitando a mis costados, son imágenes que siempre querré borrar de mi memoria. Son sangrientas, crueles, inimaginables. Quiero huir de todo, quiero estar en brazos de mi madre, quiero correr como si no hubiera mañana y escapar de todo esto, pero no puedo. Cuando quiero reaccionar y parar, se que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca la hubo y mis decisiones jamás fueron correctas. Excepto una, dejar ir a Rachel. Y sé que me arrepentiré más pronto de lo creo de ello.

Me encuentro en una guerra.

El baño de sangre comienza, siendo yo una espectadora de primera fila.

Las voces desgarradoras llegan a mí, la sangre en el pasto verde resalta haciéndolo ver vacío y sombrío. Las partes humanas reposan en el suelo como si fueran adornos regados por todos lados. Es asqueroso y tóxico oler el aroma a muerte, a sangre fresca.

Me mareo al observar a una chica que caer junto a mí, su rostro palidece con rapidez, veo como se le escapa la vida de las manos, puede que incluso ya este muerta. La herida en su cuello blanquesillo resalta cual fuente en la primavera arrojando agua fresca para beber, pero en este caso es sangre y pedazos de carne viva que sobresalen de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules quedaron abiertos, mirándome fijamente, queriéndome trasmitir todo ese sufrimiento de dolor y augurio.

Un cuerpo me golpea con más fuerza de la que yo puedo soportar. Justamente en este momento me pregunto_ ¿por qué cometí la estupidez de quedarme en medio de una masacre?_ Trato de levantarme inmediatamente que mi cuerpo cae al duro y verde pasto.

Unos ojos grises me miran con tristeza mientras tira un cuchillo con rapidez.

Luego otro, y otro, y otro.

Hay sangre en mi chaqueta, pero no siento ningún dolor si no punzadas en mis brazos y piernas. Aun la chica a mi lado continúa viéndome y me incomoda que un cuerpo sin vida me vea morir, o agonizar. Pienso que espera que me pase lo mismo que a ella.

El chico sigue observándome con odio frustrado revelándome más sus orbes grises. Me grita furia con sus ojos y sé que de eso no saldrá nada bueno.

Esto acabará antes de empezar para mí, siempre fue y será así.

Mi destino estaba escrito y ahora creo saber cuál será mi final.

* * *

**_..._**

**_Saludos :)_**

**_Gracias por comentar & leer._**


End file.
